konoha boarding high school
by pawis100
Summary: KBHS has always been a school for rich kids, where everything is the way "is suppose to be" until one pink haired girl changes everthing stealin Sasuke's heart,one of the popular kids in school............. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so it might suck a little LOL but I am going to do my best!!!!!

I don't own Naruto. the chapters are small sorry I promise they will get bigger by the time:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok every girl in konoha boarding high school wants to be popular but that has never happen until the new girl sakura makes sasuke a popular kid feel stuff he never felt before but would she be aloud to be with him even if she is not popular ????????????????sasukeXsakura narutoXhinata gaaraXmitsuri inoXkiba temaiXshika nejiXtenten ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Boarding High School.**

**Chapter 1- Grades**

Konoha high school was a rich kids boarding school everybody in the school had a car ,fancy clothes and a well respected family in Japan. Like every other school there were rules and I don't mean the rules of don't run and keep your hands to yourself I mean the rules the kids make and the 3 most important ones and the ones you cant forget are:

1--Everybody belongs to a group and has to stick with it. Ex: popular guy with popular girl and nerd guy with nerd girl

2--The popular kids rule the school and diced what goes and what dose not.

3--There are no new additions to the popular kids group No exceptions.

Those ruler are important and are going to appear a lot in the story but enough about background lets begin.....

No Temari you know your not allude to go out this late.

-But dad is just 11pm and I am just going over Ino's--said Temari with a pleading look on her face--plus I heard Gaara ask you permission to go out and you said….--before she could finish, her older brother Gaara came in to the room with a back pack and looking rather suspicious.

Were are you going--Temari snap at her brother

Out because I don't have a curfew--Gaara laugh at tamari's expression

Oh no your not--Gaara's mom said as she entered the room handing a paper to her husband---Gaara gulped and Temari laughed because they both new that was gaara's report card witch he had being hiding all summer so his parents wouldn't put a curfew on him like they did to he sis for failing math

OH MY GOD!!!!!---garaa's father shouted as he smashed the table with his fist---YOU FAILED EVERY CLASS AND SKIP SUMMER SCHOOL.

Well dad let me explain……

-------**MEANWHILE IN SASUKE'S CRIB-----------------**

WERE THE HELL IS GAARA!!!!!!

Hey chill he is just running late said NEJI calming his friend naruto by giving him some ramen

Well yeah but he is suppose to bring the beer if I don't drink something I'm going to go mad---said a more calm naruto

BEEP ,BEEP, BEEP !!!!!

Shikamaru can you pick up your cell is driving me crazy---Kiba was kicking Shikamaru so he would wake up and answer his cell.

Demit Kiba don't do that one of this days I am going to die because of waking up so suddenly---said an angry Shikamaru

Everybody laugh

It's a text from Temari --Shikamaru read the text to his group of friends:

FROM:Temari

Hey Shika I am sorry but Gaara is not going to make it

the idiot left his report card in his book bag and my

mom found it so he is grounded for the rest of the

summer.

hi told me to tell you that your not

getting beer tonight well that's all gtg see you 2morow.

OH MAN!!!!!-said Kiba--well that sucks now we have nothing to do

We could play x-box--said Neji

But is not fun with out beer said Sasuke--this night is totally over haha now get out of my house

Everybody laugh but left because they new it was going to be a boring night with out beer

-------------**MEANWHILE IN INO'S CRIB------------**

Well this sucks ,I just got a text from Temari, she cant come because Gaara got busted for hiding his grades and her dad is so mad she cant even talk to him so she will meet us 2morrow at the mall---said Ino putting her cell phone away

Poor Gaara I hope he's dad is not to harsh on him---said Mitsuri feeling sad for her boyfriend

Are you kidding Gaara failed every class and skip summer school do you think his dad one of the most intelligent and respected men in Japan is going to let him get out if this easy---laughed tenten

Yeah is going to be a long time before your boyfriend sees the light of the sun again--said ino joining Tenten in her laugh.

that's mean you guys-- hinata huged her friend mitsuri who was now really worried and sad.

They all fell asleep laughing at what Gaara was going trough right now except Mitsuri who fellt a little guilty, if she hadn't tell Gaara she felt he didn't care about her because she spend most of his time with his friends maybe he wouldn't skip to many classes to be with her but she would think about that 2morrow right now she was going to sleep with her crazy friends.

----------------**GAARAS CRIB-----------------**

I cant belive I'm grounded fro the hall summer is just not right I was going to take Mitsuri to the beach on Sunday--- gaara was seating on his bed rolling a baseball looking really sad.

Oh shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You got grounded for only 5 days because our first day of school is this Monday you should be happy that mom and dad not know that summer is almost over and they are going on a trip on Sunday so your off the hock I am the one who should be sad I was suppose to go meet Ino today we were going to do out nails for 2mmorow---teamri was really sad but at the same time she was very angry that she was stock in her house with her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapert2.-School begins**

SUNDAY MORNING(5 DAYS HAVE PASSED)

"Don't worry honey your going to do fine you have nothing to worry about this is one of the best boarding school on Japan and I bet you going to have a lot of friends"sakura's dad was trying to calm her daughter who was about to experienced her first day at konoha boarding high school.

"I really want to believe you dad but their are rumors that this school is full of kids that think they are better than everybody else I don't know is I can handle it plus I have to stay a hall year in here is not like I can go home when classes finish"now sakura was really worried but her father just have her the look everything is going to be ok kissed her daughter and left.

"GUYS DID YOU HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto came running through the hallway were his best freidns were leaning against the wall looking really hot and cool.

"Naruto your are so hyper in the morning man you are so troublesome"Shikamaru was half asleep sitting on the floor with his back on the wall

"Or maybe your always asleep"---kiba friendly punch his friend in the shoulder

"What is it that you were going to tell us naruto"---Gaara was now getting inpatient

"Oh yeah they say there is a new girl in school and she is suppose to be very HOT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You better shut up before the girls hear you especially Ino and Temari remember nobody is hotter than them"--neji said quoting in the air

"Speaking of the devil"--sasuke said when he heard the sound of heels and whistles coming done the hall way

"Move.....Wat are you locking at freak"----you could here Ino's and Temari's voice getting closer

"Here comes my girl"---kiba start wistleing when he saw Ino in her black skirt with purple shirt and black heals.

"Hey baby"---Ino came into the circle and kiss his boyfirend for a long time when she finish she turn around and saw that mitsuri was doing the same with gaara ,tenten with neji and hinta with naruto.

"You know is not that I don't like you guys but that is really gross"-- Sasuke was separating naruto and hinata

"Hey sasuke you can kiss Temari if you feel so lonely"---neji said at the same tiem he was holdign naruto so he couldn't kiss his cousin anymore.

"He is not kissing my sister you idiot"----gaara said while he pull Temari to his side and shikamaru made an angry face nobody notice

"Hey I was just kidding plus I think temari is old enough to decide who she kisses don't you think gaara?" ---neji was more serious now

"Yeah gaara let me go I am not going to kiss sasuke he is only my friend right sasuke" ---teamri was walking towards sasuke

"Yeah we are just friends and I don't like her that way I just feel is gross that naruto kisses our sweet hinata"

"I am with you on that"--neji was steel holding naruto

"Well I think I can decide for myself" ---hinata said freeing naruto from neji

"Yeah GEEZ neji can you just accept that I LOVE hinata and she LOVES ME"--naruto was kissing hinatas head now

"Well if you are all done we should go get our locker numbers and class room don't you think" ---shikamaru was now really tired of hearing his friends have the same conversation over and over again

"Yeah lets do that, and we can maybe look for the new girl, naruto said she was pretty hot"-----kiba said not realizing that her girlfriend and best girlfriends were there

"WHATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"----Ino was taking smoke out of her ears -----"there is a new girl and she thinks she is hotter than me."

"Now you done it you idiot" -----neji said smacking kiba in the head

"So you think she is hot eh naruto"--hinata was angry now

"No baby you know me I only have eyes for you"--naruto said backinf off

"You are such a liar"---hinata said smacking as hard as he could naruot's head

Ino did the same to kiba,tenten to neji, and mitsuri to gaara

"Hahahahahahaha" ---shikamaru and sasuke were laughing before teamri smack both of their heads

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"--the six boys shouted at the same time

"UMMMM excuse me do you now were the main office is located"---a sweet voice said directing mainly to kiba.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" the guys said as they look at the pink haried girl talking to them

"Excuse me do you now were the main office is"---the girl said now a little louder

"Yeah sure you just go……"-before kiba could finish Ino smack him in the head again and told him to go with the other guys to get their girlfriends room and lockers

"But baby this girls is lost and"

"I said GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"---Ino was so angry is scared the crap out of everybody even sasuke and so they left

"Why were you so mean to those boys?"---the pink harried girls said to ino

"What's your name?"----temari came and stood besides ino

"My name is sakura and you are?"

"I am a temari and you worst night mare if you approach any of those boys again understood?"

"Before sakura could reply Ino snap her fingers and the 5 girls left after the boys."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter3.-shino helps sakura**

"You better stay away from them"a voice came out of no wear and sakura jumped

"What?" Sakura was trying to figure out were the voice came from and then a guy with glasses and a hoddie covering his face except his glasses and nose came out of no were.

"I said you better stay away from them if you want to survive in this jungle" the guy said

"Oh I didn't get your name" Sakura was very curios about this guy "I am Sakura."

"Yeah I know you're the new kid. my name is Shino"

"Oh nice to meet you Shino who are those guys anyway?" Sakura was looking were the 11 kids had left

"Those are the popular kids everything in this school revolves around them they say what come and what goes."

"Oh good to now!! hey who was that kid that was going to tell me were the main office is?" Sakura was curios about that guy how follow what the blonde hair said

"OOOOOO you better stay away from him, his name is Kiba" Shino was very serious now, he looked at sakuras expresion going like "I have to stay away from him because……"

"Ok look I am going to do my good died of the year by telling you how to survive in here ok?" Shino was rather excited

"Ok I will really appreciate that thanks Shino" Sakura gave him her best blossom smile

"Ok look there are 3 rules in this school that you have to know and they are:"

1--Everybody belongs to a group and has to stick with it. Ex: popular guy with popular girl and nerd guy with nerd girl

2--The popular kids rule the school and diced what goes and what dose not.

3--There are no new additions to the popular kids group No exceptions.

"Those don't seem like very friendly rules if you ask me" Sakura was now annoyed

"Do you really think it matter if you don't like them? the popular kids created those rules so they are the law" Shino was getting frustrated that this girl didn't get anything.

"Ok sorry I just think everybody should be friends with everybody…but nobody cares right" Sakura said looking at Shino's annoyed face

"Right… your getting it, ok look you have to follow those rules got it? Ok and about the popular kids you have to be careful you don't want to get on their black list because your life here would be hell and don't even think about getting in to their group that one of the rules" Shino kept going on and on about the rules.

"Ok Shino I get the rules but tell me how are the popular kids what are they names why are they popular?" Sakura was really anxious now

"Ok chill I will tell you pay attention they are 11 popular kids in this school,5 girls and 6 guys. Now the girl who told you to back off was teamri then the girl with purple hair that looks really shy is Hinata,the one with brown hair hold up in 2 buns is Tenten,the other girl in brown hair that comes down to her shoulders is Matsuri and finally the blonde girl is Ino becarful with that one... those are the girls and now the boys the one you were trying to talk to is Kiba he is going out with Ino so don't even think about it, the one with the ponytail is Neji he is Tenten's boyfriend and Hinata's cousin, the blond kid with stupid face is Naruto he is Hinata's boyfriend, then the one with red hair is Gaara that is Matsuri's property ,then the one who was half asleep with a pineapple looking hair is Shikamaru and the one with black hair in spikes is Sasuke and thats about it any questions?" Shino was hoping sakura would say no but he was mistaken

"Yes I do havea couple, but lets start with whos Teamri's boyfriend?"

"W0OW no one teamri is gaaras sister so no boy goes near her that's why she is fighting with her brother all the time she wants to go out with guys because she thinks she is the most beautiful girl in Japan like Ino but Gaara is really strict with that, so yeah she has no one"

"Ok what about the other 2 boys Sasuke and Shikasomething?"

"Shikamaru.....yeah they are single Shikamaru is to lazy to go out with somebody and Sasuke is just to cool...."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey what's up I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for the others if they were any grammar or stuff like that wrong is just that I wanted to post it so bad LOL but I hope this is better(some of the character are not what you think they would be because is a fan-fiction so yeah it suppose to be the way I like it ;)**_

_**Enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **__**L**_

_**chapter4.-Gaara makes a mistake**_

"_Baby can you let it go she is nothing you the most beautiful girl and I am yours so please smile and give me a kiss" Kiba was pleading so his girlfriend would stop torturing him by not talking_

"_Ok but I don't want you to go near her…..none off you"_

"_Why cant I talk to her? I am not attach to any off you" Shikamaru was sarcastic_

_Everybody laugh except Temari who punch him harder than you can think_

"_Hey I was just kidding god Temari you know I wouldn't see anybody but you"_

_That's when he realized that they were not alone big OOOPSSS_

"_What did you say??????????" Gaara was really mad_

"_Oooh you are in trouble" Neji was trying so hard not to laugh_

"_Nothing Gaara I was just joking you know that Temari is just a friend like Hinata and Ino gezz get a grip will you_

"_Well don't make does kind of jokes, ok as much as I like you if you touch my sister your dead"_

"_Yeah I know it was just a joke"_

"_Oh my god Gaara because of you I'm never going to have a boyfriend I hate you!!!!!!!!!!" Temari started running ,Shikamaru run after her_

_Gaara, Temari is like a sister too me to but don't you think your being a little tuff" Sasuke was worried about his friend_

"_No....when the right guy comes then she can be with him I don't want her with an idiot that would just be with her in high school and then leave her because high school is over"_

"_So you think guys go out with girls in high school and then they leave them because it was just a high school flame?" Naruto was really confused_

"_Yeah every guy those that ,that's why Temari can't go out until I know that that guy is ready to make a commit meant"_

"_Your are an idiot Gaara!!!!!!!!!" Matsuri got up from her boyfriends lap and left_

"_What did I say?"_

"_You just told her that all guys only have high school flames and not real relationships in high school" Neji was really serious now so Tenten wouldn't think he tough that way_

"_But I… I was just…that's not…"Gaara couldn't make a complete sentence_

"_Forget it Gaara you blew it, and I don't think you are welcome to our room tonight" Ino laugh and left, Tenten and Hinata followed._

"_You blew it man, to get Matsuri to be happy again is going to cost you" Kiba was really amused_

"_I know I will deal with it 2morrow, right now we should go to class u know we already skipped the first 5 periods and I can't fail again"_

"_Ok lets go to class but don't wait until 2mmorow surprise her tonight" Sasuke was getting up from the circle to go to his first class of the year_

"_What didn't you here I am not welcome in her room today"_

"_Idiot!!!!! That's what she wants you to think go and say your sorry that you love her and bring her a gift and I bet you would be welcome" Sasuke was now saying goodbye with his hands as he went north to his math class_

"_Maybe his right, what do you think guys?"_

"_Yeah his right and don't make comments like those again when you are in front of her" Kiba stood up and left followed by Neji._

_Well I better go buy her something I don't think I would get in to a lot of trouble if I don't come to class the first day Gaara walk away towards the mall which was located in the school grounds(remember is a boarding school)._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So this is it, thank god Shino showed me were the main office is I already lost 5 classes but I don't think I would get in trouble because I am new, well this is it let see" Sakura was reading the list she had in front of her with a bunch names that was title locker numbers "ok so my locker number is 1234 I think that's ok at least is easy to remember now let see my schedule" Sakura went towards the lady sitting in the front desk "excuse me my name is Sakura Haruno I wanted to know were I could get my schedule"_

"_O sure honey just wait here" the lady came back 10 minutes later with two papers in her hand "Ok look this is you schedule and this is a note for your teacher to see, so they now that your new ,and my name is Shizune is you have any problem you can come talk to my ok"_

"_Yeah thank you well I better get going I want to see what room is mine" Sakura smile and left _

_Sakura now walked towards another list but this time it was titled room assignments and it had a huge list of girl names put into 6 groups (Is a school for reach kids so the rooms look like apartments so yeah 6 people could fit and you still had room for a big party)_

"_Ok so let see my room is number 1000 and my roomies are? I bet they are nice and we would be great friends so let see their names are" Sakura run her finger too the other 5 names in the list and felt she was going to die in that moment_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The girls were sitting in the grass outside the building were they were suppose to be taking their class_

"_O girls I almost forgot Kiba gave me our rooms and all that crap, here"--Ino passed the papers to her girlfriends "hey were is Temari??"_

"_Oh I haven't seen her since she got in that fight with that idiot insensitive jerk" Matsuri was so mad that Tenten moved next to Hinata she didn't want to be near her friend _

"_Matsuri you do know that jerk was you boyfriend right?" Ino was so amuse by the conversation they were having _

"_Yeah but he is a jerk so right now I don't care about him, so lets talk about something else"_

"_I agree" Hinata didn't like watching her friends fight so she change the subject "Do we still have the room for ourselves….." before she could finish Ino was screaming and punching the desk so hard you would think somebody had killed her family or worst a normal girl had the same shirt as her._

"_O MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! We have to shear a room with a girl name SAKURA what the hell is wrong with this school don't they know that we are like….we like…. we don't share anything and who the hell is this girl I bet she is ugly"_

"_Ino…."_

"_Like I bet she has bad taste in close"_

"_Ino….."_

"_What kind of name is Sakura anyways" _

"_INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_What the hell do you want Matsuri???????????????"_

"_This girl Sakura is the girl who was talking to Kiba this morning isn't she?"_

"_What???, Well then this sucks for her, well girls I think we are going to have fun this year and all begins tonight." Ino had a evil smile in her face and the others were disapproving but new they would have to follow._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey guys I now I am not really good at math but we are missing two" Naruto was counting his friends heads_

"_Now that you mention it yeah we do, we now that Gaara is at the mall buying something for Matsuri but were is Shikamaru?????????" Neji was searching for his friends trough the window of the classroom _

"_Well the last time I saw him he followed Temari when she fought with Gaara maybe they are together"_

"_Don't be stupid Kiba if Shikamaru is with Temari and Gaara finds out he is going to kill him" Naruto gulped thinking of his friend when he gets mad _

"_Well I don't now if you notice but you can tell that they like each other is just Gaara who gets in the way of them being together" Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the window looking at his friends like he was telling a ghost story _

"_Yeah that's true but that relationship just cant be"---the other guys said at the same time._

_**Hey I hope you guys liked it please review or I cant make more thanks!!!!!!!**_

_**And I just wanted to let you now that I might take more time posting the others because I was in a break from school when I made this but tomorrow I have to go back **__**L**__** but I would do the impossible to put more chapters on al least one ore this week bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am back LOL ok I just wanted to let you know that I am going to take some time posting my story because I have a loot going on in school but I will do my best. Thanks for reading and tell you friends please because I need reviews so I can keep posting**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ****L**

**Chapter5.- I love you **

"This is not right"

"I know I cant feel you lips kissing me back"

"No really Temari, this is wrong your like the sister of one of my best friends"

"Oh my god Shikamaru not that again, I am the sister of your best friend but you I like you and you like me don't u?"

"Yeah I do but I fell like I am betraying Gaara"

"You know what I am sick of this, first you say you like me but then you don't want to be with me because of my stupid brother, and you know what I dotn think I care anymore" Temari got up from Shikamaru's lap open the door of the closet they were in and left

"Oh man this is such a drag" Shikamaru got up and followed Temari out the door.

"Wait Temari don't go" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's wrist spin her so they were facing each other and put his hands in her waist

"What are you doing can see us and tell Gaara and then you will be in trouble"

"I don't care" Shikamaru pull Temari closer to him "Look I want to be with you and if that means that I have to confront Gaara then I am ok with that"

"What?"

"Yes Temari I will tell Gaara you my girlfriend because not only I like you I LOVE U"

"I love you 2 Shikamaru" Temari pulled Shikamaru closer and give him a fierce kiss that was also soft in other words the perfect kiss

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys and girls were sitting in the launch, classes were over so Ino wanted everybody to see that she was back so she got everybody to sit in the place were everybody has to go trough to get to their dorms.

"Really guys Gaara is going to be here any minute and if we tell him we cant find either Shikamaru nor Teamri ……I don't even want to think about it" Naruto was really scared

"Take a chill pill Temari is probably flitirng with somebody and Shikamaru is probably sleeping or staring at the clouds" Neji was really sure of what he was saying until Temari came running with Shikamaru behind her and hugged Ino. Hinata, Matsuri and Tenten.

The boys obviously had no clue what was going on but the girls knew her friend and new her friend.

"No ,are you kidding, I am so happy for you" the four girls said at the same time as they hugged and jump with Temari

"Can somebody tell us what is going on? "Naruto was getting up from the couch but sat back down when the girls started screaming in excitement

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG " I cant believe it Temari now we all have boys

"What? wait hold it there you have a what Temari" Sasuke got up so quickly nobody even notice when he was next to Temari.

But the girls didn't pay attention to Sasuke they were still jumping and shouting and the boys were so in shock the didn't even notice when Shikamaru went and took Temari's hand.

"Ok everybody I would like your attention please" Shakamaru was talking to everybody In the launch, that's when the boys realize Temari's boy was their friend Shikamaru.

"I just wanted to say that even though talking so loud is such a drag I want you to know that Temari is now my girlfriend" Shikamaru pull Temari and kiss her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?????" Gaara was entering the room at the exsact moment Shikamaru spoke but he was so in shock he couldn't speak until she saw his sister kissing his friend.

"NOT GOOOD" Kiba said while everybody stand up and started walking towards the doors "good luck Shika.

"Don't worry baby everything is going to be ok" Shikamaru squeezed Temari's hand while Gaara walked towards them with an evil expression in his eyes……………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I don't think we are going to see them in a while so I am taken my Hinata for a walk come on baby" Naruto took Hinata's hand and started walking

"Your not going anywhere alone with my cousin, Tenten come on we are going with them" Neji was holding Naruto by the shirt and gave his free hand to Tenten.

"Really Neji you have to chill but Ok you can come with us." Naruto free himself and start walking next to Hinata and Neji and Tenten followed.

"Well Ino and I have a date sorry bro" Kiba said hitting Sasuke in the arm

"Don't worry I am going to take a walk in the new yard by the fountain and enjoy my time alone" with that Sasuke turned around wave his hand and left.

"What are you doing Matsuri?"

"Well I though we had that welcoming party for the new girl Sakura at our new room?" Matsuri said this with a double meaning.

"I know don't worry the other know we have to be back at the room by 11pm she would be a sleep by then, so we can get the party started" Ino made an evil face "If you wan tyou can star preparing everything the stuff is under my bed"

"OK I will have fun BYE" Matsuri hugged her friend and punch Kiba playfully and left behind Sasuke.

"Baby what are you going to do to the new girl"

"Don't worry about it honey you will see 2morrow"

Kiba just nodded and lead the way to the restaurant

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting in the bench outside the classrooms, she was the only one there she didn't want to got 2 her room frankly she was scared her roomies would eat her so she had prolonged her staying in the school building for 2 hours but she knew she couldn't stay there for long it was 5:30pm and she had no hw being the first day and didn't feel like going to the library or the mall by herself so she took her map if the school out to see were she could go.

"Ok lets see I could probably go to the launch" then she though for a moment and decided something inside her was saying that was a bad idea "Or I could go for a walk….I heard this girl talk about a new garden with a fountain it might be nice" after checking every garden in the map she found the one she was looking for it was just two building away and she needed the exercise (excuses to no going to her room) "This might be a nice experience is suppose a really cute fountain" with that said she got up and started walking

**So what did you guys think? I know it might be short and you might have some questions in respect of Temari and Shikamaru or what is Ino planning against Sakura but don't worry you would find out please review and read tell friends and if you have any ideas I am open for them ****J**

****I promise Sasuke and Sakura wil start next chapter LOL bye **

**Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know I told u this chapter was going to be like more Sakura and Sasuke but I think we should continue with Shikamaru ant Temari but don't worry we are getting there I already know what I am going to write I just need time. Sorry for making you wait for this chapter but I have school to attend but who cares LOL lets begin.**

**I don't own NARUTO……..I know I'm disappointed 2 ****L**

**Chapter6.- Trust and Sasuke's camera**

"Sasuke wait…….Sasuke!!!!" Matsuri was running to catch up with Sasuke who was about to enter the fountain garden.

"Can't I get some time alone!!!! Geez what do you want Matsuri?"

"Well you're in a mood"

"Sorry, but really what do you want?"

"Ok, I need to borrow your video camera"(everybody had a video camera but Sasuke's was the best so we are going to go with his)

Sasuke turn around and simply said "No" and kept walking towards the garden

"Why not?" Matsuri grabbed Sasuke's arm not letting go until he turned to face her

"Because the last time you borrow my video camera you returned it with heart oink stickers all over it"

"Oh yeah, good times good times"

"Well because of those good times you cant borrow it, bye Matsuri" Sasuke just turned around and back to face Matsuri because she had her hand grabbed to his shirt

"Oh come on Sasuke just this ones plus I bet your going to enjoy the video that we are recording" Matsuri gave an evil smile

"What are you planning?" Sasuke was looking at his friend suspiciously

"Can't tell is girls stuff"

"Well if you don't tell me you cant have my camera" Sasuke said with a smile on his face

"AHHH your mean"

"Yeah you will get over it now tell me"

"Ok" Matsuri kept quite for a whole minute

"I am waiting" Sasuke waved his arms in the air impatiently

"Ok god" Matsuri bit her lip before speaking "We are going to welcome the new girl Sakura to our room….if you know what I mean"

"What are you going to do to her?" Sasuke was now afraid for the poor girl because he new his friends

"Oh well I am not sure I think it has something to do with food, look I just know it is going to be hilarious"

"You guys don't know what it is to be nice right?"

"Yeah says the guy who told the Shino kid that Ino liked him just to laugh when Kiba beet the crap out off him"

" HAHAHA now those were good times" Sasuke was laughing but had to stop when Matsuri punch him in the arm

"Ouch!!! What the hell?"

"Sorry but I don't have time for this the camera please" Matsuri put a puppy face that new Sasuke could not stand because he thought was really annoying

"Ok ok…here" Sasuke gave Matsuri the keys for his room "The camera is in the drawer next to my bed, you better return it plain black as it is now"

"Yes sir" Matsuri turned around and started running towards the boys rooms

"Finally I can go to the freaking garden I hope nobody is there I like my privacy" with that said Sasuke started walking towards the garden one's more

-----------**BACK AT THE LAUNCH**---------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believed you did this to me Shikamaru" Gaara was shouting at his friend

"I trusted you I thought you new that I don't want my sister involve with anybody"

"I know Gaara and I am sorry you had to find out this way" Shikamaru really looked sorry but at the same time he was happy about what was happening because now he could go out in public with the girls he loved

" I don't believe you, your just going to play with my sister and then when your bored your going to leave"

"Gaara that not true I love her and I am never going to leave her" Shikamaru hold Temari's hand and pulled her closer to him

" I love him too Gaara please just let go your ways and look at us" Temari said in a very soft voice

"What" Gaara was really confused

"Yes looked at us and tell me we don't look happy, you always say that you want the best for me and the best for me is to be happy next to Shikamaru so please don't ruined this"

Gaara looked at his sister next to his best friend and saw that indeed they looked happy and in love. "I cant believe I am doing this, Shikamaru come with me" Shikamaru followed Gaara outside.

"Ok listen because I am only going to say this ones" Gaara sigh and kept talking "You know that Temari is my little sister and therefore a very important person for me and I swear to God that if you hurt her I don't care that you're one of my best friends I will find you and make you pay you got it?"

"Yes but don't worry I will never hurt Temari I love her, now hug me brother"

"Oh man your like my brother now, this is such a drag" Gaara said mocking Shikamaru

"Very funny lets go inside and tell Temari the good news" but before they could open the door Temari jumped out of the launch and kissed Shikamaru and hugged his brother and said thank you.

"You were listening" Gaara looked at her sister in disapproval

"Oh yeah" Temari was walking away from them in the direction of the girls rooms "well got to go, Bye"

"Were are you going?" Shikamaru looked like a sad puppy

"I am sorry baby but while you were talking I got a text from my girl Matsuri, she needs my help with something so see you 2morrow"

"Oh man I forgot I bought Matsuri something and they were going to deliver it to my room in 2 minutes well got to run bye" and with that Gaara started running and was out off site in less that 5 seconds.

" why did he buy her something?" Temari didn't know about the fight and she knew Gaara didn't buy stuff.

"Oh Sasuke told me that your brother said that guys don't have real relationships in high school so Matsuri got really pissed"

"Oh that explains it well knowing Gaara he probably bought her something really expensive"

"Yeah" Shikamaru yawn

" Well anyways I got to go and you should get some sleep ha-ha love you hon." she gave her new boyfriend a kiss in the cheek and left.

"Hugh, she is right I should get some sleep, that couch in the launch seems pretty comfy" he walked to the couch inside the launch and fell asleep immediately.

-----**Sakura's POV**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man this is the most horrible map ever, I was suppose to be by that stupid garden like 20 minutes ago" Sakura was reading the map of the school as many ways she could think off.

This is so stupid why would the have a 20 gardens in this fucking school is not like people go and just walk alone in there they should put that space to use like for more rooms for girls that afraid of their roommates" Sakura was saying sarcastically

"I am going crazy I am talking to myself but I swear to god if this garden is not by that tree I give up"

Sakura walked towards a big tree that had orange flowers she looked at it for a couple of minutes and realize it was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen, she could here the fountain now and new that the garden was just behind her but she couldn't turn around she just got her yes locked in the tree and said "This is….."

"Beautiful isn't is my favorite tree in the whole school"

Sakura gasped in terror and turn to the most beautiful black eyes she had ever seen.

**WARNING PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! LOL**

**So what do you think. Please review please I am on my knees I want to publish more but if you guys don't review I cant come and tell friends to check out my story and review. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me. Next chapter is going to be about Sakura and Sasuke getting to know each other but I do have schools so I don't now if I am going to publish 2morrow but by Friday you will definitely have the next chapter thanks and please review!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ok so here is another chapter of my story but really guys please review I don't know if I should keep writing or not because you guys don't review and please tell your friends to check my story I know the first 3 chapters are a little weird but I ma trying to fix them so please review and read thanks!!!!**

**Sadly I don't own NARUTO if I did Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke would be all mine****J**

**Hey guys yeah just a quick note I made this part you are about to read like on Sasuke's and Sakura's point of view because I though it would be cute if they told it but I'm taking over next chapter muahaha…LOL enjoy.**

**Chapter7.-A stolen kiss.**

**----------------Sakura's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I forgot how to breath for a moment these were the most amazing and beautiful eyes I ever seen they were full of mystery and even if I didn't know who this guy was I knew for sure that I wanted those eyes to be mine……until my dream of being with the guy with beautiful eyes ended as quickly as it started because I realize those mysterious eyes belong to Sasuke one of the popular guys I wasn't suppose to be around.

**---------------Sasuke's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After finally arriving to the garden and being alone for no more than 20 minutes I heard somebody coming I was annoyed obviously, really couldn't I have a moment to myself like I loved I was about to tell this freak to get the fuck out of here but then I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world she was just staring at my favorite tree like if it were the most amazing tree ever and then when I though that this could not be better I heard the most amazing sound and realize it was this girls voice .Although she only said two little words that was enough to know that this girl was somebody I wanted to know.

"This is….."

"beautiful isn't is my favorite in the whole school" I said looking as the girl gasped in terror and looked at me as if I was a part of a freak show so I just stared back and she started to back off almost as if she wear afraid of me being here with her.

"are you okay" I started to walk towards her

"Yeah I am ok but I have to go" she was really starting to scare me she just started to walk away, usually I walk away from girls but she was different and I wasn't about to let her go so I followed and grabbed by her by the wrist

"Hey were are you going don't you know who I am?" I ask her just to see if she really knew who she was blowing off

**--------------Sakura's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I couldn't help but to star at him then he started back and I saw that he's eyes were full curiosity.**

"Are you ok?" Sasuke started to walk towards me and I could do nothing but just backed away

"Yeah I am ok but I have to go" I didn't want to be found here with him and be killed in my sleep so I just started walking away but I didn't get to far because Sasuke followed me and grabbed my wrist really this guy wanted to see me dead.

"Hey were are you going don't you know who I am ?" Sasuke said as if I was making a big mistake for wanting to leave but it really made me mad who this guy think he was I could leave if I wanted to and I wanted to and I didn't care that he had those amazing eyes that made you want to stared at him all the time or that beautiful voice he was just a jerk,

"Yeah I know who you are your are one of those stupid popular kids that think that are better than anybody and your are just talking to me because I bet you have nothing to do and later your going to go and tell you friends how stupid this girl you find in the garden was for thinking you were speaking to her because you were nice, but you have the wrong girl so if you excuse I am leaving.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't think you should be talking to me that way if you think you know who I am which actually you don't" He was shouting now

"Look I talk to you like that because I wasn't to and I am talking about you and your friends who make everybody else miserable because they are not popular like you and they just don't it like you want them to. And I do know who you are your are Sasuke and you are…..your just a…. I just…." I couldn't finish the sentence I was just so mad that he though I was suppose to be drooling all over him

"Do you even have a point or your are just dying for me to keep talking to you so your are just make up stuff so we can keep talking" He was making fun of me and getting closer and I just couldn't help it I just hated how this guy though that everything revolved around him. So I just started to walkway again I just couldn't stand Sasuke for one more second.

"Were are you going baby" that really pushed me to the limit he was such a arrogant boy so I turned around to tell him he was a stupid jerk but as I turned around I found that his face was in front of mine and then he just press his lips with mine.

"I bet that was the best kiss you ever had" he was holding me by the waist

"You are a jerk and let me tell you a kiss can never be great if it was stolen" I was trying my best to get free but his grip was really strong and part of me didn't want him to let go because the kiss was really great even if I said it was not. He got closer and I started blushing.

"You are lying, I like it you are really cute" he let me go and put his hands in his pockets ad if he had just made me a favor for giving me a kiss I didn't even want

"I am not lying but whether you believe me or not I don't care now if you excuse me I am going to my room" I turned around and tried to leave him again but he grabbed my arm again.

"What's your name baby?" he was close to my face again.

"Could you stop doing that really what's up with you?" I said as I slapped his hand so he would let me go. When he did I started to walk away and I knew that that was the last time I was going to kiss him or even talk to him because the next day he would act like nothing happen I just knew that in my heart but I didn't want him to think of me as a girl I kissed because I had better to do so even though part of me shouted to me not to tell him I turned around 10 ft. away from him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" I shouted and then I left with his amazing eyes in my mind, right now I didn't even care that I was walking to hell with my roomies or that it was 10:50 I just cared that Sasuke had kissed me and even though I knew it was only a night thing for him in me heart I knew that this wasn't the last time I would be so close to Sasuke.

**----------Sasuke POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She slapped my hand off so I let her go and just when I though that I would never know the name of that beautiful girl she turned around and told me her name was Sakura Haruno and I just couldn't say anything back I was shock that she actually told me her name and it was a beautiful name but just then I remember something that was not pretty.

**Flashback……..**

"Ok god" Matsuri bit her lip before speaking "We are going to welcome the new girl Sakura to our room….if you know what I mean"

"What are you going to do to her?" Sasuke was now afraid for the poor girl because he new his friends

"Oh well I am not sure I think it has something to do with food, look I just know it is going to be hilarious"

**End of flashback…….**

That cant be good I have to stop Sakura for getting to her room and it has to be really fast I don't know what they will do to her but I am sure is not going to be pretty.

Usually I wouldn't care if my friends did something to somebody but this girl Sakura was different she had a temper and I like it in her eyes you can see pure sweetness and she is just perfect so even if I disappointed my friends I have to warn Sakura, and with that set Sasuke was on his way.

**So what did you think. I believe Sakura is going to have some trouble but maybe Sasuke would get to her on time who knows well I do know but you don't so is the same LOL…please review and if you have any ideas just tell me and I would try to use them tell your friends about my story and review I cant post more if you guys don't review come on thanks for the people that read my story and review ****J**** but please review more LOL thanks fro reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys what up this actually was part of he other chapter but it turned out to be really long so I decided to make two out of them LOL but anyways enjoy and review**

**I know is shocking but I don't own NARUTO and yeah I am sad****L**

**Chapter8.-Gaara's idea.**

Matsuri was in the boys room looking fro Sasuke's camera who was nowhere near were Sasuke said it would be when she hear somebody know at the door she went with caution to the door because girls weren't suppose to be in the boys rooms, she was going to let them leave and just stay still and quite but then they nock again but this time somebody spoke.

"Delivery fro Mr. Gaara"

"Mr. Gaara haha he is no Mr. but anyways I want to know what he bought" Matsuri open the door and smiled at the man delivering a bouquet with 1000 red roses maybe more and in the middle written with white roses the words SORRY..I LOVE U MATSURI were right in Matsuri's face.

"W0o0w they are so pretty he is the best boyfriend ever" Matsuri sing for the flowers and told the delivery guy to set them in her Bromwich was 1000 she gave her a nice tip which he took from Neji's wallet which was closer and sat on Gaara's bed waiting for him.

"OH MY GOD" I am so late the flowers were suppose to be here 10 minutes ago I bet he just took them back perfect and know what do I do Matsuri is never going to forgive me and I am such an idiot why did I said that I love her and I take our relationship seriously but I had to open my fucking mouth" Matsuri heard his boyfriend yelled at him self in the hallway she just giggle and open the door and jump on Gaara's back closing his eyes and Wappinger legs in his waist.

"You are forgiven and by the way thanks for the flowers I loved them the are in my room"

"You received them great I just want to tell you I am so sorry I was an idiot and I love you" Gaara moved Matsuri so they were facing each other Matsuri's legs still on his waist and kiss her forehead and when he was about to kiss her lips she unwrapped herself and walked to the room.

"What about my kiss?" Gaara had his puppy face that never worked in his girlfriend but still he tried

"Oh I am sorry baby but I have to look for something I only have 10 minutes left" Matsuri started to open drawers and throw stuff on the floor desperate to find Sasuke's camera

"Babe you do know that u have to pick that up right?" Gaara was pointing at all the stuff in the floor.

'No honey your are going to pick it up" Matsuri smile at his boyfriend and then went back to her hunt for the camera.

"Wait, Gaara is going to do what?"

"Yes your picking this up"

"But why me?"

"Simple first I have to leave the second I find what I am looking for and second is your punishment for making me mad" Matsuri smile again and started to throw clothes to the floor.

"Oh man that's not fair but ok I'll do it but can you tell me what your looking maybe I can help" Gaara didn't want to help but if he find what Matsuri was looking fro the he didn't have to clean much.

"I am looking for Sasuke's video camera, do you know were it is"

"Yeah its upstairs let me go get it" Gaara ran up the stairs and came back in less than a minute.( yeah the rooms have 2 floors)

"Thank you baby well I have to go see you later" Matsuri took the camera and walked toward the door

"Wait aren't you going to give me a kiss, is this another punishment"

"No I just don't have time but now that you mention it would be a good punishment I am going to tell the girls that one and saved it for next time. And you might one to get start cleaning I don't think they would like their room this way bye love u honey"

"Oh man not only do I have to clean this room all by myself I gave her an idea that they guys are not going to like, well I better start. Gaara started to pick up all the clothes. " man how many stuff can this girl mess up in such a short period of time.

**--------THE GIRLS ROOM---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temari tying a string to the top of the stairs when Matsuri came running and shouting.

"I have the camera, I have the camera are the girls back" Matsuri was jumping up and down holding the camera in her hands.

"Chill girl they are not back yet and your flowers arrived, they are really pretty by the way" Temari was going down the stairs and smelling the huge bouquet the was in the table.

"Thanks isn't your brother the best guy in the whole world?"

"Yeah he is"

"Wo0ow hold on you thing Gaara is great, how come?"

"Well he aloud me to go out with Shikamaru and now we are officially a couple" Temari was jumping up and down like her friend had done just a few minutes ago.

"OMG are you serious that's so cool well now that you have a boy friend I am going to tell you the perfect punishment to give him when he messes up" Matsuri had an evil smile in her face

"Yeah I know you make Gaara do stuff you don't want to do thanks for the tip haha"

"No this is s much better" Matsuri was giggling as she said this

"What are you talking about" Temari was curious now

"Ok so you know how guys love when we kissed them"

"Yeah, but I don't know were your going with this" Matsuri was now sitting next to her friend in the bed.

"Well you can punish him by not kissing him for a whole day or what ever you feel like he can force you and they would have a bad time isn't great?"

"Yeah it is, when did you come up with that?"

"I didn't Gaara gave me the idea"

"What are you talking about he really did that OMG well if the guys find out he had that idea he is so going to pay haha"

"Hey don't be mean, what are you doing?"

"I am texting the girls and telling them the amazing plan you told me"

1 minute after Temari pressed send Ino, Hinata and Tenten came into the room.

"OMG this is the best idea guys who came up with it?" Ino was shouting and jumping

"Gaara did, isn't great" Temari said really loud

"Yeah is great but let's forget about and prepare this trap, Sakura must be here soon although I though she would be sleeping already" Matsuri was regretting tell her friends about what Gaara had said and tried to move the subject and it work.

"Yeah that right is everything ready?" although Tenten was really tired for all that walking she was rather excited to see what would happen to Sakura because only Matsuri, Ino and Temari new

"Yeah I have the camera set to record we just have to push this button" Matsuri was holding a remote in her hand

"Ok but how does it work anyways?" Hinata was really curios "And what's this? "she was now about to pull a string that was un top of what was to be Sakura's bed

"Don't touch that" Temari pin Hinata down before she could pull the string "If you touch that, that bucket is going to fall in you" Temari said pointing at the bucket on top of the bed.

"W0ow thanks Temari but I think you can get off me now"

"OH yeah I am sorry"

"What is the bucket anyway? And who does the trap work?" Tenten was talking so fast her friends just started laughing

"Chill girl look your going to find out what is in the bucket soon enough and the only thing we have to do is go upstairs and wait until Sakura sits in her bed then we will pull the string that I put upstairs and then the bucket will fall in Sakura" Temari had an evil smile in her face

"Yeah and Matsuri is taping all f it so tomorrow we can show it to the guys" Ino was making a triumphant dance

Everybody started laughing until they heard voices, steps and somebody trying to open the door.

"It's time girls lets go" Matsuri started running upstairs and everybody followed the all new this was going to be a night to remember.

**Wo0w I did not see that coming….kidding I did LOL I hope you like it please review and give some ideas if you think I can use them in my story tell your friends about my story and review, review, review hahaha I hope you like it I am doing my best to post chapters every other day but school is kinda hard right know so yeah but I will do my best please don't stop reading and review thanks take care**

**OMG I forgot to tell you review LOL **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys what's up I am sorry to keep you waiting but I have a lot on my mind right now but I am doing my best to make great chapters and also to make u want to keep reading please read review and tell friends about it so I can put more chapters thanks;)**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! ****L**

**Chapter 9.- Wrong target.**

"I have to stop Sakura I don't know what Ino and the girls are planning but I am sure is not going to be pretty but at least for her, but man that girl is fast were the hell is she?"Sasuke was running from left to right up and down the hallways and the gardens yelling Sakura's name but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura……Sakura were are u?" Sasuke was getting worried what if she was already in the dorms with some crap on top of her no he wasn't allowing himself to think that, and then when he was about to give up he saw her walking towards the girls dorms so slow as if she knew that something bad was waiting for her there.

"Sakura were the hell were you?" Sasuke run up to Sakura who's face wa so confused she only could say.

"Hugh"

"Where were you I was looking for you"

"Ok well you found me now what do you want?"

"You cant go to your dorm"

"Why?"

"Because there is…." As much as Sasuke wanted to tell her the truth he couldn't betray his friends what was he suppose to do plus Sakura was not the sweetest person with him but still he just couldn't let Sakura get hurt and he didn't know why this morning he would even help putting this girl trough hell but after that moment at the garden allwas different

"Well scenes your not going to say anything and I am not going to believe you anyways I am leaving " Sakura was so annoyed that this kid though he could do whatever he wanted to and that Sakura had to go along with him to tell her she cant go to her dorm that was messed up even though she didn't want to go to her room she was going just to annoy Sasuke.

"No wait didn't you here me you cant go to your room" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist again.

"Yeah I heard you but guess what…..I don't care what you said so let me go" Sakura kicked Sasuke so fast fro him to react and when he was in the floor she started to run

"That girl doesn't deserve me going out of my way to save her but" even though Sasuke was really angry he got up after 1 minute and run after Sakura.

"What does that kid think his doing like really I don't need anyone to tell me what I have to do" Sakura was walking rather fast towards her room when she heard Sasuke catching up to her she started to run so he wouldn't catch up to her until she found a closet and decided to go in so Sasuke would pass her and stop bothering her, 30 seconds later she heard the heavy but smooth footsteps of Sasuke running pass the closet she was in, she let 20 seconds pass and came out really proud of herself.

"Now I can go to my room to face my roommates who probably want to kill me in my sleep for no reason o well I think I can handle it……well I hope"

After 5 minutes of walking and looking back too see if Sasuke wasn't there Sakura was in front of her room, she hesitated for a minute she didn't want to go in what if they were waiting for her with a hound of hungry dogs, or what if they were like going to beat her to death, after thinking crazy stuff like that she decided she was being stupid and maybe because they now were going to share a room they could a start a friendship.

"Yeah like that would ever happen, well anyways this is my room and I cant stay here forever so here goes nothing" Sakura inserted her key and push the door open, she was waiting for the worst but there was no sine of anybody there other than a really big bouquet of roses other than that Sakura was the only living person in there, she walk inside the room and saw that it was really messy they were six beds and boxes and chairs and a couch and language everywhere.

"Well this is really disappointing I though this a was rich kids school" Sakura walked towards a desk and found a note that read:

Ladies, were sorry for not

Having your room set and

But we ran out of time.

Your room will be ready

Tomorrow afternoon.

Thank you

"Well that explains it I don't mind sleeping in a messy room but really do the beds have to be this close together and how am I suppose to know which bed is mine" Sakura turned to face the beds and found her answer her pink language was in the bed closer to the window. 'Well at least I have easy access to a escape to save my life, I am tired I think I am going to lay done for a bit before getting ready for bed" It all happen so fast Sakura was about to lay done on her bed when she heard the window open and somebody tackled her so hard and fast that she went strait into the wall, she looked up to see no other thank Sasuke she was about to reply when a bucket of spaghetti with sauce and something green and sticky that couldn't be identified fell on Sasuke.

"GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oops wrong target" Ino was walking down the stairs with her friends behind her.

"I am sorry Sasuke but you were really fast she was suppose to be the one behind the bucket when we pulled the string" Temari was pointing at Sakura who was so shock about what had happened that she couldn't do anything but just stared.

"Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru are getting the beating of a life time" Sasuke was so mad that his words so slow that it scared the crap out everybody.

"What?" Hinata was fearing for her boyfriend

"Well I am sorry Hinata but scenes I can't hit you your boyfriends have to pay" Sasuke say trying to take off some spaghetti from his hair

"Then why Shikamaru, he is not anybody's boyfriend" Temari feared fro her new boy and scenes she knew Sasuke was dead serious about this, she tried to hide the fact that Shikamaru was her boyfriend.

"Yeah nice try Temari but Gaara text me and told me everything and now….." Sasuke turned around gesturing that the conversation was over and helped Sakura up, who was such in shock she didn't notice her hand was been covered with green sticky stuff "are you ok Sakura?"

"…."

"Sakura are you ok?"

"…..'

"Is she dumb or something?"

"Shut up Matsuri is your guys fault she is in shock, why did you have to this anyways?, what did she ever do to you?" Sasuke was still holding Sakura but now he was talking to his friends again.

"Oh please Sasuke like you didn't know about it you are the one who gave us the camera to record it, so don't come here and tell us that you are so naive about what happen ok?" Tenten was so mad at his friend being so nice to that girl and so rude to her and her friends she wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

In that moment Sakura came back from shock land and heard that Sasuke had something to do with it, she pushed him and started to walk towards the door with out a word.

"Wait Sakura were are you going" Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand but she slapped it away.

"Stay away from me, like you didn't know that this was waiting for me" Sakura was holding back her tears.

"No Sakura you got it all wrong I never….." Sasuke was trying to explain but he seemed to be out of words

"Yeah right, so that's why you were talking to me in the garden right that is why you didn't let me go, you were giving your friends some more time to put there stuff together"

"You did aww that is so sweet thank you Sasuke" Ino had her cute puppy eyes in her face were you could not see any shame or regret

"No Sakura I didn't you have to listen" Sasuke wasn't paying attention to any of her friends for some reason he wanted Sakura to believe him.

"I don't want to listen to you or even look at you" Sakura was having some trouble holding her tears in her eyes "So that why you kissed me, your job was to hold me out of my room as much as you could, you are the most discussing person in this world"

"You kissed her?" Hinata was amazed she new Sasuke very well and never though he would kiss the new girl

'Shut up Hinata" Sasuke ran out of the room behind Sakura who had already left running 10 second ago

Everybody gasped, yeah Sasuke was mean sometimes to everybody but never to Hinata, she was like her little sister and always protected her, sometimes even more than Neji did, so for him to tell Hinata to shut up was really big.

"Hinata don't cry he didn't mean it he was just mad because she had food all over his "precious" hair" Ino was trying to consul her friend who was crying because she too loved Sasuke liked a brother a didn't like to make him mad.

"Guys I think we really messed up this one, Sasuke is not going to forgive us very easy" Temari was closing the door, she new Sakura was not coming back that night.

her bed

"Yeah, like what" Matsuri was smelling the roses Gaara gave her

"The boys are not going to be happy about this when Sasuke is betting the crap out of them" Tenten laid down on her bed and put her hands in the face this was a ruled that invented one day that they had nothing to do **If a girl does something, the boyfriend has pay for it with out complains** although the all knew it was a stupid rule they followed it.

"Oh snap your right" All the girls said at the same time, knowing tomorrow was going to be a very tough day for them

**Hey guys so what you think? Please read and review and tell your friends to check it out and please if you have any ideas for my story please tell me I am open. I am sorry I made you wait more time for this chapter but yeah I have a lot going on but I promise I will try to upload the next chapter very soon thanks for reading. **

**-----------------Review---------Review-----------------Review------------Review---------------**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys I am back, I am sorry for taking so long, but OMG my life sucks LOL but what ever lets begin with the chapter please tell your friends to read and review and please if you read please review thanks.**

**Chapter10.- Somebody wakes Shikamaru up**

Sasuke started running he didn't know why but he wanted to find Sakura he wanted to tell her that this wasn't his fault and that he was really sorry. He was confused he was Sasuke Uchiha all the girls in this school wanted at least for him to look at them and this girl who obviously didn't care if he was popular or good looking was the reason he was running in the middle of the night shouting her name just to tell her he was sorry?, this girl was the reason he shouted at her best girl friend Hinata, what was happening to him this was not write.

Sakura…..Sakura were are you? Sasuke was shouting so desperately that he started to look that some rooms were beginning to turn on the lights.

"Were the fuck is she…..I swear this only happens to me"

"Oh man you are so troublesome when you get this worried about something" Shikamaru had just woke up from his nap in the launch and heard his friend scream like a maniac"

"Shikamaru what the hell are you doing here"

"Well I was…"

"How ask you"

"You jus…."

"Whatever, have you seem Sakura" Sasuke was shaking Shikamaru's arms

"Let me go you freak"

"Oh my bad , but have seen her"

"This is such a drag, look man I am sorry but I don't even know who the hell is Sikuka"

"Sakura, you idiot!!!!!" Sasuke was really pissed he couldn't find Sakura and his friend was just standing there half asleep not caring if he went mad

"Whatever man I don't know how she is, this is great first this girl woke me up with her crying and know you are screaming at me, I swear one if this days I am going to die of stress" Shikamaru was basically talking to himself.

"Come on Shikamaru I am sorry but I am so desperate sorr…… wait who woke you up?" Sasuke was shaking Shikamaru's arms again

"You fucking have to stop that man!!!!"

"I am sorry but really who walk you up…..tell me….come on ……are you planning to talk?" Sasuke was shouting and waving his hands in the air"

"If you fucking shut the hell up maybe I would have time to tell you" Shikamaru was a peace person but right know he looked really scary, he was talking more than he usually liked and , he was being shake and shouted by one of his best friends and worst of all somebody had awaken him.

"Oh sorry but tell me what happen at the launch"

"Well Gaara was pretty upset at first but then I worked my magic and….."

"Not that you idiot!!!!!!" Sasuke was using all his will so he wouldn't punch Shikamaru so hard he would be out unconscious the whole month. "About the girl!!!!"

"Oh!!! That" Shikamaru was kind of embarrassed he was suppose to be the smartest guy in the whole school and he tough his friend was asking him about how was he doing. "Yeah this girl with pink hair came in crying saying that everything in her life sucked and that she should have seen that coming and some nonsense about this guy just playing with her and not being serious it was really just a drag"

"Oh my god" Sasuke was hitting his own forehead "I cant believe I did that, she was to perfect and I blew it"

"Sasuke are you ok man" Shikamaru was looking kind of worried "I mean you just admitted that your wrong"

"Shut up" Sasuke was looking at the sky " Man if I could just talk to her, man well lets go Shikamaru I'll tell you want happen on the way to the room"

"What?" Shikamaru loved his friends but he already talked and listen at Sasuke like for 20 minutes he wasn't about to listen to him for hours will he complained.

"Lets go Shika" Sasuke was already waking towards the boys room's

"First don't call me Shika and second why are you talking to me if you could be running after her?" Shikamaru was yawing "Man your stupid"

"What the hell you know were she went"

"Yeah"

"Shikamaru I am going to kill you, why did you tell me before???"

"Hey chill pretty boy" Shikamaru was walking away from Sasuke "She ran towards the school building"

Shikamaru turn to smile at his friend, but all he could see was the dark hair of his friend growing smaller in the distance.

"Man he is troublesome" Shikamaru turned and started walking he was heeding to the boys room's he was going to continue his night of sleep.

**Hey guys so what you think tell me and please read and review tell your friends to read and if you have any ideas I am open for suggestions. I am sorry if I take long on posting the next chapter but I have a lot stuff to catch up sorry but I will post it as fast as I can thanks fro reading and please review I am begin. **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER…..REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys what's up? I am so sorry for taking so long…..I blame my school and me friends LOL but really I am sorry I will try to update at least 2 a week and thanks for reading please read review and tell friends**

**I know is shocking but I don't own NARUTO!!!!!!!****L**

**Chapter11.-Outfits!!!!.**

Sasuke was running so fast that he didn't even notice that his teacher Kakashi was asking him why he was in the school building so late at night. He could only think of one thing at the moment and that was, what would Sakura say when he saw him?, he was afraid that she didn't want to listen but he was even more afraid of what he was doing, what the hell am I doing going after a girl? He kept asking himself over and over again and even though he wanted to turn around and leave he just couldn't he kept running and running until he heard it. The cry of a girl coming from the chemistry classroom, he knew it was her because even though the cry was full of pain and suffer it was the most sincere and honest cry he ever herd.

Sasuke froze in front of the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door and said. "Sakura….?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG we over slept " Temari was throwing a pillow towards Matsuri's bed "and if we miss the second day of his class, Kakashi is going to kill us".

"Take a chill pill girl we have time" Ino was looking at her watch

"NO we don't" Temari was running toward the shower "we have 2 hours to get ready"

"No we have four" Ino was putting her watch in the air"

"Ino that watch is new?" Tenten was rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, you know that I buy a new watch fro every new school year"

"Yeah and have you reset it to the time it is suppose to be" Tenten took the clock away from Ino's hand

"Hey that's Neji's job" Neji always set the new clocks of the girls, he had something with clocks.

"Well yeah but he hasn't set this one jet so yeah…is wrong and we have 2 hours"

"OMG….Temari you have 5 seconds to get out of the shower or I would come and get you" Ino was banging her fist in the bathroom door

"Ino, you do know we have 2 other bathrooms right" Hinata was pointing in 2 different directions

"Yeah but this one is purple" Ino had a sad face "I love purple"

"Yeah and your going to love detention of you don't get you butt to the other bathroom to take a shower" Tenten was said this as she was closing the door to one of the other two bathrooms

"Dibs on the last one" Ino was running towards the bathroom but couldn't open the door it was locked and that could one mean "Matsuri!!!!!!"

"Sorry girl but you take forever to decided plus I think Temari is done you better hurry before Hinata goes in"

"Oh SHIT" Ino ran as fast as she could but Hinata was already inside the bathroom "OH come on"

"Sorry Ino" Temari was putting on her heels that matched her mini skirt and shirt.

"Hey Temari, wont Gaara freak out if he sees that mini" Ino was sitting on her bed defeated.

"NO if my boyfriend doesn't have a problem with it then Gaara cant have a problem with it, we arranged that on the launch yesterday" Temari was now putting on her books behind her pillow

"Aren't does your school books?" Tenten had come out off the bathroom and was walking towards her suitcase (service hadn't arrange their bedrooms jet)

"What's your point" Temari was putting gloss on her sexy big lips as everybody called them.

"Forget it" Tenten put got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and some flats that look perfect with her back pack that she was putting some books "I am ready" she finally said sitting next to Temari

"Me too" Matsuri came out of the bathroom wearing a miniskirt and some converse

"I am ready too" Hinata came out with some skinny jeans and some boots on

"Ino we are waiting" Tenten shouted at her friend while laughing

"Shut the hell up" Ino was coming out of the bathroom with a black and white outfit

"w0ow" All of her friends were mouth open "You look so pretty"

"I know, we all do because we are……." Ino put her hand in the air he friends did the same thing and they all said. "GORGEOUS"

**The girls outfits are on my profile**

"Ok girls we look fabulous, so lets go show does boys what the cant have and does girls what they want" Ino giggle, snap her fingers and open the door.

As soon as they got out of the building whistles and stares of jealousy came to vie, that make them feel good especially Ino and Temari.

"So where are we meeting the boys today" Hinata was choking the clock in her cell phone

"Well since we still have 30 minutes to class starts I guess we will meet them at the garden in front of the school building"

"Matsuri, you scare me, how do you know that" Tenten was hiding behind Hinata.

"Ah its called text message" Matsuri was holding her phone in the air "by the way, Temari don't you think Gaara is going to flip when he sees how your dress?"

"No, I told Ino already that if Shikamaru has no problem with it then Gaara cant either" Temari was looking at herself in her pocket mirror "and if he does, and makes me go change which I doubt, then he will make u go change too"

"What?" Matsuri put her cell phone away and started looking at her outfit "what is wrong with what I am wearing? It is amazing"

"Yeah it is but is to raveling" Temari was imitating her brother, but by that time they had already reached the garden and Gaara was listening.

"I don't talk like that" Gaara was getting up form the bench he was sitting in. "But you right it is to raveling, so go change"

"NO, you have no more saying in what I wear that can only be decided by me and in extreme cases by Shikamaru" Temari folded her arms firmly on her chest

"Ok then" Gaara turn to face Shikamaru "Shika tell her to go change"

"Man this is such a drag" Shikamaru got up from the floor and walk towards Gaara "Look man, first don't call me Shika and second I don't have a problem with what Temari is wearing"

"You see" Temari kissed and hugged her new boyfriend

In that moment a whistle that was directed to Temari was heard.

"W0ow Do I really look that good" Temari was talking to her girlfriends now.

"Of course you do Temari" Hinata said

"But you look double w0ow" Naruto jump behind Hinata, then he carried her and spin her so he could kiss her lips

"Hey baby" Kiba joined the group followed by Neji who was already kissing Temari and making compliments on how she looked "you look amazing, come give me a kiss"

"What there is no compliments for me?" Matsuri said with a sad puppy face

"That and more babe" Gaara took a red rose from his backpack and gave it to Matsuri "You look astonishing as always"

They were kissing, and then somebody whistle at the wrong person and said "Looking good Matsuri", Gaara didn't like that so he launched to kick that guys butt.

"Gaara come on man not again" Kiba was trying to separate Gaara from the other kid who's name was Sai and was in love with Matsuri since the first day of middle school.

"Let me go" Gaara was kicking the air because Kiba and Neji were holding him in place while Shikamaru and Naruto told everybody to back off "I just want to kill him""Come on Gaara cant you fight with out you friends getting in the way" that did it Gaara was running towards the only person in the whole school how was tuff enough to mess with them "You are so dead"

But before he could punch him somebody got between them holding Gaara's punch in midair.

"What the hell" Gaara was shock

"Gaara stop your just going to get in trouble lets go to class, look you have Matsuri all worried " Sasuke was helping his friend up and they both started walking towards the school building

"Yeah Gaara do what Sasuke tells you" Sai was asking for it

It all happen to quickly Sai received two punches in the face and got send towards a tree. Then Gaara and Sasuke just smile at each other gave a high five to each other and start walking.

"You did good man" Sasuke was saying to his friend

"So did you pretty so did you" Gaara started laughing while Sasuke punch him in a friendly way "By the way where were you yesterday?"

"That my friend is a long story with very bad ending" Sasuke entered the classroom and turned around "but don't worry it is all back to normal" he smirked at his friend and winked at a group of girls who started to shout in excitement

"I think our Sasuke is back" Matsuri said remembering what had happened last night.

"I guess he is" Ino said "but were is Sakura?"

**Oh what will happen? Why is Sasuke so happy? Why wasn't mad about the food anymore? Why does Sai had the courage to stand to them? Where is Sakura? All those questions you don't know the answer to but I do and to find out you will have to keep reading……..Ok that sounded like a trailer of a new episode of a TV show but anyways really u will have to keep reading and please, please review I am begging even if its only a smile face please, please and read and tell u friends thanks.**

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I am back LOL for next chapter ok so we have a lot of questions to answer, so lets get started please review and keep reading**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO****L**

**Chapter12.-Flashbakc**

"Shikamaru" a girl with jeans and black hair came closer to Shikamaru

"Hugh?" Shikamaru was as usual in his own world

"I was wondering if you coming to my party" The girl started biting her lip, she was so nervous she had a crush in Shikamaru since 2 grade "You know the one I throw at the beginning of the year, every year?"

"Oh yeah, right" Shikamaru didn't want to go but he looked at the girl which looked like she had high hopes and he didn't want to burst her bubble. "Well I guess I can g….." he was cut off

"Yeah, I am sorry Kin….. Tsuchi, is that you name?"

"Ye…"

"What ever yeah Shikamaru is not going to you party because that day he is busy I am sorry" Temari was looking at the girl up and down as if she was her mother and was disproving of what she was wearing "you can leave now"

Kin left, sad and about to cry when somebody grabbed her hand.

"Wait kin, don't worry I be at you party" Shikamaru winked at her and return to his very mad girlfriend.

"What the fuck Shikamaru" Temari was so mad her face was getting red. "You cant go, your mine now and I don't want a whore near you"

"Temari you really think I will look at another girl if I have you" Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the waist and kissed her "and I am not going alone all the guys are invited as always and plus Kin always makes her parties on the 23rd"

"How do you know so much about her parties?"

"Well I am invited to each and everyone of them"

"Ok but if your going I am going with you"

"No you cant"

"You don't want me to come" Temari started pulling away from Shikamaru, but he hold her firmly close to him

"Of course I want you to come but you cant"

"Why?" Temari remembered that he said the 23rd and that's when it hit her "Oh that day is Girls night out"

"Yeah, but wait now that I think about it I would prefer you coming with me to the party"

"I am sorry you know the rules I cant miss Girl night out"

"Come on"

"NOPE" Temari gave him a quick kiss and left to join her friends

"I cant believe is that day again" Naruto that had been listen to the conversation was talking to all of his bodies "It just bring bad memories""Don't you mean hilarious memories" Sasuke started laughing, Shikamaru followed

"Funny for you guys, you haven't been in the back of a police car thanks to that stupid day" Gaara was remembering last years 23rd day or Girls night out

"Well that was you fault" Sasuke was looking out the window now "Nobody told you to follow the girls"

"Shut up" Neji was remembering that night too "You followed them too"

-------Flashback-----------

"Well guys we are leaving" The girls were saying bye to their friends who were laying down in their beds "and remember cover for us tomorrow ok we don't know at what time are we coming back"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Just don't do anything stupid ok?" Neji was talking mainly to Tenten

"Yeah please don't do anything stupid" Gaara was talking to Matsuri now

"Guys is Girls night everything can happen" Ino started to laugh in a way you could tell she was hiding something

"What do you mean by that" Kiba was now next to his girlfriend

"Don't worry baby, you will never hear that I did something" Ino had an evil simile in her face "Non of you will"

Nobody except Shikamaru go the double meaning on that, yeah they wouldn't hear about it but that didn't mean they weren't going to do anything.

"Ok then is getting late lets go" Hinata pulled her friends out of the boys room

"Bye" all the girls shouted and were on their way

Kiba was so happy that Ino had said that nothing was going to happen that invited everybody to start a water fight but Shikamaru didn't want to move so he though it would be better to tell Kiba about the double meaning so he had something in his head

"Why are you so happy, didn't you get what Ino said at all" Shikamaru said half asleep

"What are you talking about?" Kiba was curios now

"Look if you didn't hear about something it doesn't mean it didn't happen right?"

"Yeah" Kiba was scratching his head "so…"

"Not because you don't hear what the girls do on those 23rd trips, nothing really happen you get it?"

Kiba was thoughtful for a moment but Neji got it first

"So you mean just because we don't hear that they did something it means they didn't do it?" Neji was angry and anxious now what could Tenten had being doing in those trips

"Exactly" Shikamaru walking up the stairs when he heard the open of the door, he saw all his friends running out well except Sasuke "Man their troublesome"

"Yes they are, but I wan to know what happens , so lets go" Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt and start dragging him out the room

"What……no wait…..I just want to take a nap"

"Hey is you fault for telling them now lets go they are getting away"

"Oh man this is such a drag" Shikamaru started running defeated

1h. Later the boys had finally found the girls they were in a café laughing and talking, the boys were hiding in the bush in front of them

"You see Shikamaru there is nothing wrong their Girls night out is lame, our day of the year is so much better than this(their day of the year is a day when the guys go crazy and start doing stuff they would never do on a normal day, but different form the girls it could happen any day) you just scare the crap out off us" Kiba and Gaara smacked Shikamaru in the head.

"What the hell is that" Neji was pointing at the table where the girls were and the 5 guys were approaching

"Hey chill Neji, the girls now better they are going to turn those boys down don't worry" Naruto was smiling at his friend but then Sasuke turn his head towards the girls that were giggling and leaving with the strange guys, one had his arm around Hinata

"WHAT the fuck" Naruto got out of the bush but Kiba grabbed by the shirt and return him to the hide out

"What are you doing, the girls are going to know that we are here"

"So what that guy is touching my Hinata" Naruto was kicking the air with Neji who was also trying to get to this but couldn't because Shikamaru was holding him.

Naruto and Neji calmed down and decided to follow the girls but not tell them they were there they just wanted to see what they did in their Girls night out, they got into a cab and followed the 2 cars were the stupid guys and their friends and girlfriends were until they got to a club called "BURN" they got out of the car and waited until the girls entered which was in 5 seconds after the guy at the door saw how pretty they were, they followed but the guy in the door, which we are naming Sam, got in front of the door and said they could not go in. the argument with Sam went on fro 10 minutes until Naruto told him that he was Naruto Uzumaki son of one of the most important business man in Japan and the next second they were inside the club with a tags that said V.I.P as a present from Sam, they spend 7 minutes deciding to just watch the girls and to not interfere unless it was completely necessary, then they spend 20minutes finding the perfect spot on the VIP section that had a courting so they could see the outside but the outside could not see the inside, the girls were just laughing and drinking and Neji wanted to go and kicked the guys butt the second he brought a drink to Hinata but he was stopped, so they waited and the night went on until the girls got up and dragged the guys to the dance floor, it all started as a normal dance but then things started to get a little, to much for the guys taste when at the same time all the guys kissed the girls and squeezed their butts, then it all happened so fast, Gaara was the first one to react he punched the guys who kissed Matsuri and Temari in the same second and just started to beat the crap out of both, Kiba, Neji and Naruto were doing the same thing the five strangers were on the floor just covering their faces, the girls were screaming and telling the guys to get off, the whole club was yelling and trying to stop the fight, well except Shikamaru who was holding Temari and Tenten who wanted to kill Neji and Gaara for doing such a stupid thing, and Sasuke who was laughing so hard even Sam who was outside could hear. After 15min the police arrived and separated the guys, took the story form both sides and at the end, Gaara, Kiba , Neji and Naruto were handcuffed and taken to the police car, they never got to jail because coming from such important families well you just get treated better so they were dropped out in their houses, even though they begged to be send to jail. Sasuke and Shikamaru took the girls back to the school, Sasuke stilt laughing until Temari punch him.

--------**End of flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**That was horrible my dad yelled at me fro ours" Gaara shocked the memory of his head**

"I know mine too" Naruto was smiling "but it was worth it Hinata felt so sorry she did everything I asked for, she even got me ramen on my day of no ramen"

"Well maybe for you it was worth it" Neji had a sad face on his face "Tenten was so mad at me she didn't speak to me for a whole week" it was horrible

"Well, so what do you think they are doing this Girls night out?" Shikamaru was worried

"I don't know but I am already warned if I'm 20ft. Away from the school that day……I don't even want to know what Matsuri and Temari would do to me" Gaara had a scared face

"well in that case I think this time is really a GIRLS NIGHT OUT" Sasuke stared at the front and greeted the teacher who as always was 30h. Late.

**So…. I think it was good I was going to explain were Sakura was and all that but the flashback just kept coming and coming and I know what is going to happen next is something you cant even like imagine but please keep reading and review please tell friends review even if its only a smile thanks bye**

**Any tips or ideas I am open….review please!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys what's up? I am back, thanks for the reading please keep reading and review please review thanks and don't worry, this chapter is all about Sakura and Sasuke, LOL. swim girl this chapter is for you my girl hope you like it.**

**Sadly I don't own Naruto!!!!!!! **

**Chapter13.- Chemistry lab.**

Kakashi was talking about the Japanese war that happen like millions of years ago, so obviously nobody was paying attention the girls were talking about the 23rd and the guys were well being guys, well all except Sasuke he was staring out the window remembering the event that had taken place last night in the chemistry lab…..

-------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, is that you?" Sasuke stared walking inside the room, the lights were all down, so he could only hear the cry of a girl, but then he heard…

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be laughing with your friends by now" Sakura was in the corner of the room with a cell phone in her hand

"How are you calling?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, now leave before I make you" Sakura looked really tuff and angry but Sasuke could see that her eyes were full of pain and sadness and he was ashamed that it was all his fault or at least that what she thought

"Come on Sakura just make me explain what happen" Sasuke was getting closer to her but Sakura talk two steps back

"Don't even think about it"

"But…I just….give me a….let me…."

"What, so you even have a point"

"Yes"

"Oh I know, did you friends wanted more memories of the new girl making a fool of her self"

"No its not like that, I swear I didn't have anything to do with it" Sasuke got closer but once again Sakura backed off

"Don't come closer I don't want to hear you or see you, and now if you excuse me somebody is waiting for me"

"Who can possibly be waiting for you at the middle of the night?"

"Again I don't think that your business" Sakura started to walk toward the door but Sasuke was faster and than her and blocked her way

"Your not anywhere until you listen to me" Sasuke was now getting more serious

"Man, you are so annoying" Sakura sat down on the nearest chair and folded her arms in front of her chest

"So that means you will hear me?" Sasuke was smiling a little

"Well I don't think I have a choice but I am not making any promises that I am paying attention"

"Ok look, I did know that the girls were planning something against the new girl Sakura but I didn't know that you were Sakura" Sasuke realize after he finish speaking that, just maybe that wasn't the better explanation

"So you kissed me and you didn't even know who I was?" Sakura couldn't believe this "what kind of person are you?"

"No wait that not what I want it to say what I mean is…."

"What you mean is that you are a jerk"

"No….well I am a jerk but I am talking about what happen"

"Then tell me what happen?"

"Ok, when I figure that you were Sakura I try stop you remember, but you thought I was just playing with you"

Sakura started to remember, and then it hit her, it was true he was trying to stop her but she didn't listen to him, but she wasn't about to give up, she wasn't sure if Sasuke was telling the truth but she did know she was mad

"Well because you were" Sakura didn't have a point but she hoped she could keep going until he had nothing else to say

"Yeah, in what way"

"Well you were…you know giving them more time to prepare"

"Sakura if I wanted you to get a bucket of food dumped on you, why do you think I would push you out of the way?"

"Well maybe not but still you were like…..you know…and then….well you know what I am talking about" Sakura had no words left to say

"You don't even know what you are talking about, you know I am telling the truth but you just have to much pride to admit it" Sasuke knew he had won so he was giving himself the satisfaction of making a little joke. "come on Sakura you know that you believe me"

"First you help your friends do a plot against me, then you kissed me with out even knowing my name and you expect me to believe you?"

"You know that you loved and wanted that kiss so much" Sasuke was smirking

"You are…..I did no…… what makes u thi……" Sakura didn't have a point but thank god her cell phone started ringing

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!!!!!

Sakura looked the name that was calling her and a smile appear in her face

"Excuse me I have to take this" she was about to answer but Sasuke once again was faster than her, he took the cell phone away from her and answer it.

"Hello"

"Give it back you asshole" Sakura was trying to get her phone back but Sasuke was running away from her

"Hello" Sasuke said again

"_Sakura?" _a voice husky and masculine sounded on the other line

"No, who is thi……ouch!!!!!!" Sakura threw an eraser that landed on Sasuke's head making him drop the phone

"Hello?" Sakura picked the phone before Sasuke could get to it first

"Hey baby, who was that on the phone?" the voice said again

"Oh yeah, that was the person I was telling you about"

"That was him, put him in the phone again, I want to tell him how I am going to kick his butt" the voice was angry now, which made it sound even sexier

"Come on baby, just let it go is not worth it" Sakura was giving an angry face to Sasuke who was open mouthed as he heard the word BABY

"No, I am going to kill him but not today, I am waiting on the car ok?"

"Oh ok I'll be right out bye love u" Sakura hanged up and turned around to look at Sasuke who was in total shock. "As you can see I don't wanted or liked your kiss because I have a boyfriend ok so if you want to mess with me again go ahead but I don't make any promises that I am stopping my guy from kicking your butt" She then walked towards him and brushed his hair who was full of chalk "and you can tell that to those bitches you call friends" and with that she went out of the room looking happy and confident but instead she was devastated.

"Although I have a boyfriend and I love him, I don't know why Sasuke is the guy I wish was waiting for me at the car" Sakura was talking to herself which sacred her a little bit "man I am talking to myself this school is just making me go crazy" and with that she took of to see her boyfriend wish right she wished it to be Sasuke. When she got the front of the school she saw a black Porsche doing a roaring sound and then he saw him his boyfriend Kankuro smiling at her, she smiled back and jumped into the car.

"Hey baby" Kankuro had the most amazing and sexiest voice in the whole world

"Hey what's up?"

"Well not much your first day in the school and I already have to beat someone"

"Shut up and give me a kiss"

"Your wish is my command" they kissed fro a minute or so and then Kankuro started driving

"Were are we going today?"

"I don't know but we have to get out of here, you know I don't do schools" Sakura just laughed but in the inside she was just thinking about Sasuke, and so they were off.

Sasuke was in the chemistry lab still in shock he couldn't believe it. "Did she just say she has a boyfriend?……why do I care anyways……..more importantly why the hell I am talking to myself?"

----------End of flashback----------------------------------------------

Sasuke was still staring out the window and wasn't a wear that Kakashi had been calling on him for the past minute

"Sasuke….Sasuke……Sasuke" Kakashi slammed a book on Sasuke's desk "Sasuke since you think you are to good to pay attention in class, lets see if you could pay attention when you stay after school with me today"

"Why the fuck do I have to stay?" Sasuke forgot she was talking to Kakashi

"You know what, make that all week with me your favorite teacher" he slammed her fist in the desk again because Sasuke had turned to look at the window again "Sasuke I am talking to you"

"Well yeah but I already have detention with you for a week, so I prefer not to look at you for the time being" although all the popular kids were obnoxious, Sasuke was by far the worst even Naruto behaved better than him, he just didn't care.

"You are the worst student I ever had"

"Oh don't worry I hate you too Kakashi"

"That it get the hell out of my classroom" he pointed towards the door as Sasuke got up and left with his forehead up in the air. And then he wished he had never made Kakashi so mad, he had to leave the classroom, he was walking towards the gates that took you to the street and saw a black Porsche, which was the most amazing car he had ever saw and when he was about to go and admire the car he saw Sakura get out of it and say the most hurting words in the whole world.

"Well baby thanks for the amazing night it was great I love u….and remember you are the only guy in my heart" she blew a kiss to her boyfriend and turned around to se Sasuke with the most angriest and saddest face.

"I am glad you had fun Sakura"

"And you care because?…. Sasuke who about you just leave me alone and go back to your stupid friends" She turned around and headed to the girls dorm rooms.

**I hoped you like that chapter , and please review and if you have any ideas I am so open for them thanks for reading please tell friends keep reading and review please review next chapter is going to be something that just I duno I think is going to be great please review and read thanks!!!!!**

**swim girl: hope you liked it girl!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey I am back ok I don't have anything to write so lets start **_

_**I don't own Naruto **_

_**Chapter14 .- Tattoos, plans and stories **_

"_I cant believe we have a book report due Monday on a book I didn't even know it existed" Naruto was reading the index in the book he was suppose to read aver the summer _

"_Well that's not a surprise" Neji was looking at a person sitting in the grass a couple of yards away "what the hell is he doing just sitting there"_

"_What?" Matsuri turned to look at the place Neji was looking at and saw her friend Sasuke sitting in the grass looking at the sky "have u ever seen him look more lame than he does now?"_

"_I know since I thought he was back to normal you know, today in class but then he was like in his own world its so weird" Ino was hugging Kiba "I never seen him so concentrated in something and never the less in a girl"_

"_That kid needs a night out with the guys" Gaara took a little rock from the ground and threw it to Sasuke "hey pretty boy get over here" Gaara started laughing but was stopped when he got hit by a rock 10 times bigger than the one he threw at Sasuke_

"_Don't call me pretty boy redhead" Sasuke was next to Gaara in less than a minute_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah" Gaara patted Sasuke in the arm "just to let you know that we are going out tonight"_

"_Where are we go…." Tenten was starting to speak_

"_By we, I think he means "we" guys, ergo your not invited Tenten" Kiba cut Tenten mid-sentence _

"_Your are so mean" Tenten hide her face on Neji's shoulder_

"_I am sorry Tenten come here give me a hug" Kiba opened his arms and Tenten gave him a hug_

"_What there is no hug for your boyfriend?" Neji was jealous _

"_Nope" Tenten said shouting the "P"_

"_What" Neji was in shock_

"_Ha-ha I am kidding baby come here" Tenten tried to hug Neji but he backed off_

"_Now I don't want your hugs"_

"_You don't?" Tenten smiled "Ok then don't touch me or talk to me for the rest of the day" Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand and they were both off to get some lunch _

"_She is not serious is she?" Neji asked to everybody_

"_Yeah she is" Matsuri said _

"_Oh man" Neji started running behind Tenten "wait baby I am sorry…." _

"_Ok then…..so what's, are we set for tonight" Kiba was clapping his hands_

"_I don't think I am in the moo….."Sasuke started to complain but Gaara cut him out_

"_Sorry pretty boy but you don't have a choice you are coming and you are going to have fun" Sasuke punched Gaara in the gut_

"_I told you not to call me pretty boy"_

"_Fucking shit" Gaara was getting up from the floor "man that hurt"_

"_OK so were are we going guys?" Naruto was really excited, as much as he loved Hinata he loved to spend time with his friends_

"_Mmm I don't know" Sasuke didn't want to go but he knew that they were going to make him go anyway so he might as well try to have fun "how about that new club they opened what's it called?"_

"_Night!!!!" Temari shouted "its great the drinks are amazing and the guys that……" Temari stopped talking once she notice the glares Gaara and Shikamaru where given her_

"_What?" Gaara started shouting "how do you about this place, I don't remember taking you there"_

"_Gaara, I got this" Shikamaru stopped Gaara and turned to Temari "how do you about this place?, who did you go with?"_

"_Ok guys chill I went with Ino over the summer"_

"_What?" Kiba shouted at Ino_

"_Thanks a lot Temari" Ino shouted at Temari_

"_Sorry girl but if I am going down, your coming down with me"_

"_I cant believe this" Kiba said given an evil star to Ino_

"_I know" Matsuri was shocked "you guys went to have fun with out me?, you promise you weren't going to do that again after what happen at the beach 2 sum…." _

"_Matsuri, shut the fuck up" Temari and Ino shouted at the same time_

"_0o0ops" Matsuri grabbed Gaara's hand and started walking "time to go, sorry girls"_

"_Ok so I think this is time for a couple conversation" Sasuke started walking towards the café "text my about tonight guys……Naruto come on"_

"_Oh yeah" Naruto ran to catch up with Sasuke _

"_Ok so tell us again what were you guys doing in that club alone?" Kiba was really mad_

"_Yeah and what happen at the beach?" Shikamaru was as mad as Kiba_

"_Nothing happen ok, we just went the club and had some fun really nothing happen" Temari tried to hug Shikamaru but he nodded _

"_And the beach?" Kiba asked Ino _

"_Nothing happen at the beach" Ino started to say but Shikamaru cut her off_

"_Then is nothing happen then what did Matsuri meant by saying after what happen at the beach?"_

"_Ok, maybe something did happen" Temari was a tough girl but looking at Shikamaru looking her with those mad eyes was killing her " we went to the beach and 2..."_

"_Temari, stop talking just shut up" Ino was pulling her arm_

"_NO Ino let her finish" Kiba was even more mad now that Ino didn't want him to know what happen_

"_Yeah Ino they are going to find out eventually" Temari was talking only to Ino now_

"_Ok but if they get mad is all your fault, what with did that night was really stupid and I don't know about Shikamaru but I know Kiba is going to flip" Ino was talking as if Kiba and Shikamaru weren't there_

"_Oh don't worry about me flipping out and getting all mad, because I am already mad so tell me what you did Ino now!!!!!!" Kiba was shouting now_

"_Ok ok, Temari tell them" Ino said_

"_Well girl is better if you tell them, I don't quite remember what happen that night" Temari was scratching her head_

"_OH MY GOD, what did you do that you don't even remember what happen?" Shikamaru was always calm but he was so mad it was scary_

"_Temari, you keep doing things better you know that" Ino smacked her in the head "ok I will tell you what happen"_

"_We are listening" both guys said_

"_Ok so we were at the beach because we were bored and wanted to have fun, but it was like 11pm so there were a lot guys…..and girls our age, but anyways this 2 guys asked us if we wanted a drink, and we well said yes so they bought us a couple of drinks" Ino paused for a moment _

"_And then" the 3 asked, everybody turn and looked at Temari_

"_I told you I don't remember"_

"_Anyways, the guys bought us a drink and that turn it to 2 and then into 3 and so on until we were really drunk then the guys told us they were going to a party that if we wanted to come but it was like 2am and I wasn't that drunk so I said no because we had to get home, so I dragged Temari to the car my chofer was waiting but then well…."_

"_OH MY GOD now I remember…..Ino shut up don't tell them" Temari was covering Ino's mouth_

"_Ok no you really have to tell us" the guys shouted_

"_No" Temari un cover Ino's mouth _

"_Yes"_

"_NO"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_YES"_

"_OK, we got a TATTOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino shouted _

"_You did what???????????????????" Kiba shouted, he was really outgoing but he hated tattoos. He just had a thing for marking yourself._

"_I am sorry baby but we were really drunk and well they look really good" Ino was trying to find a bright side in this _

"_It cant look good, plus u know I hate tattoos why would you do that Ino?, I cant believe you" Kiba was really upset _

"_Kiba I am sorry baby, but I am sure if you see it you'll like it" _

"_No, I don't want to see it, just leave me alone for moment Ino" Kiba started to run towards one of the gardens, but despite what he told her Ino went after him_

"_Wo0o0w, what is up with Kiba and tattoos?" Temari wanted to change the subject so he didn't had to face Shikamaru _

"_He just feels is bad to mark yourself plus is dangerous, but I don't think that is what we should be talking about right now don't you think?"_

"_I am sorry but its just a little tattoo" Temari had a the cutest puppy face in her face that Shikamaru couldn't resist_

"_Oh man, I cant be mad at you" Shikamaru pulled Temari into a hug "let me see it"_

"_Ok" Temari pulled the corner of her shirt and lower her skirt a bit and there on her hip was the word dream written in Chinese, so it was more of a symbol "so what do you think?"_

"_Mmmm that really cute, I like it" Shikamaru kissed Temari "plus you are even more sexier now"_

"_Really you like it" Temari covered her tattoo again_

"_Yeah" Shikamaru was hugging Temari "and so what are you dreaming right now?"_

"_Well it involves you, me and a walk in the moonlight" Temari pulled Shikamaru and they were on their way._

_---------------At the café-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura was sitting at a table in the café eating a chocolate muffin and drinking some coffee, when Sasuke and Naruto walked in and joined, Hinata, Neji and Tenten which were hugging when means they had made up._

"_Man this cant be happening are they everywhere I go" Sakura said frustrated "and again I am talking to myself" Sakura wasn't a noisy person but she couldn't help _

_but hearing their conversation._

"_Hinata can I talk to you for a second" Sasuke remembered how he had shouted Hinata last night _

"_Yes, Sasuke talk" Hinata loved Sasuke as a brother and hated when they fought which was never_

"_Ok…. I am so sorry for yelling at you yesterday, it was stupid can you forgive me?" Sasuke looked really sad_

"_Of course Sasuke I understand, you had the right what we did wasn't really nice I am sorry too"_

"_No you have nothing to be sorry about I hade no excuse I am sorry"_

"_Its ok Sasuke your like my Brother I cant never be mad at you"_

"_OK remember you are my number one girl as always"_

"_Ok I am lost what happen yesterday, and why did you yell to Hinata?" Neji was so confused, so Tenten told him and Naruto what had happen last night_

"_Oh my god, you girls really are mean" Naruto was shocked that Hinata had a part on this, he wasn't as surprise of the other girls_

"_Well ok Sasuke it was bad but you have to admit it was so much fun" Tenten started to laugh_

"_Tenten, I don't know if you notice but I didn't beat the crap out of you boyfriend, so don't push it"_

"_Ok fine I am sorry, God you do need a night out" Tenten playfully punched Sasuke who grabbed her in a bear hug and everybody started laughing _

"_But anyways were are we going tonight?" Naruto was drinking a shake _

"_I don't know, but I know one thing I don't want to go to that night club, to many people" Sasuke said he didn't like crowded places_

"_Well were should we go then" Naruto said they kept talking about where they should go, Sakura could here everybody but from the other table only the closest persons to her table could here her which were Sasuke and Tenten._

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP_

_(AN: thebold letters are Kankuro on the phone)_

"_Hello"_

**"Hey baby what's up?"**

"_Nothing much, just eating a muffin"_

**"_Well finish your muffin and get ready because tonight we are going out"_**

"_Really, and where are we going if I may ask"_

**"_We are going to the club called NIGHT"_**

"_Oh my god really, that is awesome baby, I am so excited"_

**"_I know"_**

"_Ok so I'll see you later"_

**"_Yes, I will pick you up at 7 in the gate ok?_**

"_Ok bye, I love you"_

**"_Love you too, bye"_**

_Sakura hanged up, stand up and left. Sasuke was in pain he didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of Sakura having a boyfriend, so when he hear what their plans were he had a plan_

"_I know where we are going" Sasuke said_

"_Where?" Naruto had finally finished his shake_

"_We are going to the club NIGHT"_

"_But I thought you didn't want to go there" Tenten said_

"_Well we might find something interesting in there" Sasuke said but only Tenten knew what he meant_

"_Yes we will" Tenten said winking at Sasuke _

_**So what you guys think, Sakura is going to have fun LOL ok so I know what is going to happen next I just have to type it LOL and I know the title sucks for this one but I just couldn't come up with anything please read and review please review please I am on me knees.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys what's up? Just giving you guys another chapter. Thanks for reading and I just want to thank swimgirl for the review it was really helpful and I had mostly the same ideas, but you know what they say……the great minds think the same…..or something like that lol but anyways thanks read and review guys.**_

_**Chapter15.-Night**_

"_Oh my god I cant believe it Kankuro is taking me too NIGHT, is like the hottest newest club in town, and again I am talking to myself I really need a friend" Sakura was doing her makeup when the girls came in to the room laughing and Sakura was remembered that having a friend here was out of the question._

"_Oh my god that are you kidding me" Ino came in the room and Sakura was glad that they had rearranged the room and now the beds were upstairs where she was sitting._

"_No I am not kidding it was hilarious" Tenten was laughing so loud that Sakura didn't hear the rest of the conversation, five minutes later the girls came up the stairs and Sakura didn't now what to do, should she complain about what they did, should she ignore them. what should she do?_

"_Oh my god I am so sad I missed that, he is the……" Matsuri stopped talking once she saw Sakura sitting on the bed, she didn't mind Sakura, but she knew there would be problems once Ino saw that Sakura was sitting on her bed_

"_Matsuri keep going" Ino pushed her friend and started laughing but stopped once she saw Sakura on her bed_

"_Hinata, can…..you tell this b……person where she is" Ino would tell her herself but knew that it wouldn't turn out so good so she asked Hinata who was always calm_

"_Sure Ino" Hinata came towards Sakura "Hey"_

"_Hey" Sakura was so confused_

"_I don't mean to be rude but that's Ino's bed" Hinata said as politely as she could_

"_Oh I am sorry I didn't know we had assigned beds" Sakura started picking her stuff up_

"_Its ok" Hinata made a gesture to Ino so she knew her bed was empty now_

"_Now that that's taking care of" Ino gave a bitchy stare at Sakura and kept talking now laying on her bed "I cant believe we have no plans for tonight since the guys are going out, but at least we are not the only ones"_

"_I know, but we have company so we cant really do much" Temari said looking at Sakura_

_That was it she was not going to take this not anymore she had done nothing to this girls in order for them to hate her, they talk as if she wasn't in the room or as if she was there as a uninvited guest and not another student , so for the first time she spoke up_

"_Well , I am sorry you guys have no plans but me and my boyfriend do, so feel free to bitch about whatever subject you pick from your list ok" Sakura walked towards the bathroom to get changed, but before shutting the door she turned around and said "and by the way this is my room too now so get use to it ok" and with that she shut the door_

"_That bitch, she doesn't know how she is talking to right?" Ino was fuming in rage_

"_Just let it go, girl she is probably lying and plus we get to make of the thing she is going to wear" Temari was trying to calm her friend_

"_I know did you see what she was wearing today" Matsuri was really strong on fashion _

"_Shut up she is coming" the girls heard the bathroom door and stopped talking to see what ridiculous thing was Sakura wearing, but their mouths were hang open when they saw how Sakura was dress, she had an amazing pink dress which was really simple but yet beautiful.(the link of the dress is in my profile check it out)_

"_Wo0ow" Hinata was trying to be polite "you look really pretty" Ino kicked her_

"_Thank you" Sakura grabbed her cell phone and walked towards the door "oh and I don't know at what time I am getting back so don't wait fro me ok" Sakura was a whole other person she wasn't going to let this people get to her anymore_

"_You are a bitch" Ino said_

"_And so are you and you don't see me whining about it" Sakura was at he door now she winked at them and blew them a kiss "see ya"_

"_Man that girl has style" Tenten was saying_

"_Can you shut the fuck up" Ino was fuming in rage "we are so going to get her back she hasn't get that this is our school"_

"_So what do you suggest" Temari was up for anything Ino had to say_

"_Girls get ready we are going out tonight" Ino said with an evil smile in her face_

"_What are you up to" Hinata was afraid_

"_Well, I want to meet little Sakura's boyfriend don't you?" _

"_Ino are you sure about this" Tenten was looking at the possibilities_

"_Yes I am sure, now lets hurry up"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Naruto if you don't get your but down here we are going to leave with out you" Kiba wasn't very patient person, and it was a lot worst when he was in a fight with Ino._

"_Man, you really have to take a chill pill" Neji was counting the money in his wallet, as Naruto came down the stairs._

"_Yeah man, just because Ino got a tattoo which by the way looks great dos……" Naruto stopped talking when he saw the eyes in Kiba's face and started running up the stars again. When Gaara could finally take Kiba off Naruto they were on their way to the club._

_When the arrived they got in immediately, with V.I.P passes only because Sasuke's dad technically owned the place._

"_So that's why you didn't want to come here" Naruto said_

"_What are you talking about" Sasuke said as he sat down on the big read couches that were on one corner of the VIP section_

"_Daddy owns the place so Sasuke doesn't want to come" Gaara said imitating a 4 year old_

"_You are such an idiot" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend "you know I don't like crowded places"_

"_And that you dad owns the place doesn't help does it?" Neji said still making fun of his friend_

"_Yes Neji I hate the fact that my dad owns the place" Sasuke said while he was telling their personal waiter, another thing that came with your dad owning the place, what they wanted to drink_

"_Why I love to get my way just because of my families name" Kiba was confused he loved when they recognized him and gave him stuff just because he was Kiba Inuzuka._

"_Well yeah to a certain extent but don't you feel that everybody is expecting you to be like your family, don't you guys once in a while want to do things in their own with out your families money or name being involved" Sasuke was giving a lot of thought to what he was saying_

"_What the hell are you talking about" Naruto said laughing with all the others "you are part of a group of people that can have anything they want and you complain that is to easy?"_

"_Well…." Sasuke was now thinking, and surprisingly Naruto was right, but he was different than his friends sometimes he liked to do stuff on his own, but he knew his friends wouldn't understand and that he had to play along "yeah you right what was I thinking, I ended can have what ever I want" but he spoke to soon because exactly when he said this he saw walking thought the curtains to the VIP area was Kankuro and right beside him looking as pretty as ever was Sakura. _

"_Oh look isn't that the new girl, that Ino hates, what was her name……" Kiba was spacing out thinking of the name_

"_Sakura" Sasuke said with a sigh more to himself that to his friends but the still heard him _

"_Yes, Sakura there you go" Kiba said proud of himself as if he had recall the name "well I didn't know she had boyfriend" _

"_Who cares, she is a nobody" Gaara said having a sip of her drink_

"_Yes that's…." Neji was cut mid sentence when Sasuke punched the table with such force that 2 glasses fell to the floor_

"_SHUT UP" Sasuke lowered his voice but now it was to low it scare the crap put of everybody "if any of you say one more word about her I will kill that person"_

"_Wo0ow man chill" Shikamaru said "we didn't know you liked her"_

"_I don't like her" Sasuke said but new that his friends were not going to drop it so he changed the subject "so who is going to stay loyal today?" that question did it, all his friends were now looking at the club to see if there was a girl there that was worth cheating on their girlfriends._

"_Well I am" Shikamaru said, as Gaara gave him thankful smile_

"_Oh come on Shika that blond one s looking at you and she is pretty hot" Sasuke said._

"_Sorry man, but none of them are close to Temari" Shikamaru said lying back on the chair_

"_A you suck but ok I respect you man" Sasuke said turning to Naruto _

"_What about you fox boy?" Sasuke was waiting for Neji to interfere as always_

"_Naruto, has a girlfriend so he is out" Neji said with perfect timing_

"_You are a bastard Neji, what about Tenten, or is she just your friend" Naruto said, and because Neji didn't reply he knew he had won and tonight he was free._

_When they finished picking the girl that for them where hot Sasuke told the waiter to invite them over, when the 8 girls came they sat down, one beside each guy, except Kiba who had two beautiful blond girls next to him, and Sasuke who had two brunets._

_They started talking, laughing and drinking while 3 table in front and next to them was Sakura was Kankuro._

"_And I am telling you baby, this is going to bring so much money to my family….." Kankuro as always was bragging about his family but Sakura wasn't paying attention, she just couldn't keep her eyes from Sasuke, she hear what he said before when he hit the table, and when she was about to go up there and tell Sasuke the truth, he invited those girls and she knew that she couldn't like this jerk she just couldn't _

"_Honey are you listening to me?" Kankuro was shaking Sakura's arm_

"_Oh yeah what" Sakura stopped daydreaming and returned to reality but when Kankuro started talking again she went back to her world were Sasuke was hers, and then when she was looking at him she notice that he was looking at her, she didn't know what to do but then the brunette girl next to Sasuke kissed him and Sasuke did nothing to stop it he just kissed her back, Sakura was so angry she didn't think twice she just grabbed Kankuro and kissed him with her eyes still focused on Sasuke who had finished kissing the brunette girl and was looking at her in disbelief as if Sakura was cheating in him or something, he got so mad he just turned around and kissed the other girl that was next to him, but Sakura couldn't taka that much so she stand up._

"_Where are you going" Kankuro said still recuperating from the kiss_

"_I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" Sakura started running as tears started to fall down her cheek,_

_Sasuke stand up and was about to follow her but the two girls sat him down and started kissing him again, everybody was having a great time now but Sasuke couldn't forget the pain he saw on Sakura's face 2 minutes ago, but he had to forget it was stupid he didn't like her and plus he had two beautiful girls next to him so he had to stop being silly and start having fun, and everything was great he was kissing the 2 girls that where next to him, Naruto was kissing and hugging a very tan and pretty girl with dark hair, Gaara was being feed cheer's by a very pretty redhead that kissed him every time she put a cherry on his mouth, Neji had a brunet on his lap that was kissing him so fiercely for a moment Shikamaru thought she wasn't breathing, Kiba was kissing another read head while another girl kissed his neck, even Shikamaru was kissing a very pretty dark haired girl, he didn't want to but this girl was just perfect and he had drank like 12 cans of beer, so everything was going fine until……_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**So guys what do you think please keep reading and don't forget to review, I cant make more if you guys don't review please tell friends and review, review, review, I already now what the next chapter is going to be I just need to make some time to type it. Thanks fro everything and please review**_

_***swimgirl- don't worry girl your idea is coming next chapter yeii!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys I am back, I just want to thank people fro adding my story to their favorites and favorite author =) and for reviews, but I think we can do better on the reviews please I really want to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas I am up for them so just review thanks.**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO…..yes I know it's sad **_

_**Chapter16.- The cheating and one punch **_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls entered the VIP section in the same second that Kiba was kissing the read head so fiercely you would think they are out of breath by now, Neji had the girl in his lap but they were not kissing, Naruto had an arm around the dark haired girl and was kissing her really passionately, Gaara was being fed a cherry and almost chocked when he saw Matsuri, Shikamaru was so drunk he didn't notice Temari saw that he was kissing this girl so he didn't bother on taking his hand of the girls leg he was just smiling into space unfortunately his brain for once was not responding, and well Sasuke was still kissing both girls but he had no girlfriend so he had no worries, he was just laughing in the inside because he couldn't believe his friends luck._

"_Baby what are you doing here?" Neji asked trying to make thinks better, as he pushed the girl that was on his lap and stand up so quickly Naruto was shock when he saw him next to Tenten when he could swear he was sitting next to him._

"_Neji" Tenten said she was so calm which meant that she was so mad she couldn't even show it and Neji new this "I don't think that's the first thing you want to say, so I'll let you try again"_

"_I am so sorry baby it was nothing, I just drank a lot I swear to god I love you I promise that it wont happen again just please forgive me, I am a guy I do stupid stuff but I am so sorry she is nothing compare to you" Neji just kept rambling about how he was sorry that he didn't even notice that the girl was hearing all the stuff he was saying about her so she stand up and slapped him and then left follow by all the other girls except two that were with Sasuke._

"_Ouch" Naruto was laughing at Neji "man that had to hurt" he kept laughing until he noticed Hinata's eyes on him which were more in pain that with fury that he just went silent._

"_Oh, baby are you all right did that hurt?" Tenten said putting a hand on nejis cheek._

"_No, it didn't I am ok" Neji was trying to be tuff, but that was the strongest bitch slap he ever got._

"_Oh that's to bad maybe this those" Tenten slapped Neji so hart it sounded as if a door was being slammed shoot by the hulk _

"_AUUU" Neji spoke too soon that was the biggest, and strongest slap he received, Tenten was a very strong girl._

"_Did that hurt?" Tenten asked_

"_Yeah" Neji was holding his cheek with his hand as if he were afraid it would fall "it did"_

"_Good, now walk with me NOW" Tenten started walking towards the exit Neji right behind her with his head down as if he wear a dog walking towards his punishment._

_Everybody new that Tenten was going to yell at him and maybe hit him again for the next 2 hours but they also new that at the end Tenten was going to forgive him because she didn't actually saw Neji kissing that girl. As for the others it wasn't going to be that pretty._

"_Baby what up?" Shikamaru had just recovered from his star into space façade and was walking towards Temari with a beer in his hand "you came to join the party, that's so cool, look I want you to meet someone" Shikamaru was looking for the girl he was just kissing but since he was in space for a while he didn't notice the girl was gone "where she go…..Hinata have you see her?" Shikamaru was just going in circles looking for the girl "I guess she left, but who cares right? Come on baby have a beer lets dance" Shikamaru tried to give a beer to Temari but fell in her arms as he was walking._

"_Shikamaru what the fuck you are so drunk and why were you kissing that girl?" Temari was holding her drunk boyfriend but since he was a little heavy for her they where almost touching sitting in the floor._

"_SHHHHH" Shikamaru put his hand on Temari's mouth "don't say that, Temari could hear you and I don't want her to know because it could be such a drag plus I didn't kiss anybody" Shikamaru was so drunk he didn't even realize what he was doing "I cant kiss anybody because I have a girlfriend, that why I told Sasuke I didn't want a girl for me tonight right Sasuke?" Shikamaru was pointing at a waiter who he thought it was Sasuke, but lucky for him Sasuke did felt bad for getting Shikamaru in trouble, when he didn't want to cheat so he stepped up for his friend_

"_That's right Temari, he did tell me not get him a girl it was my fault I am sorry he loves you is just that he is drunk" Sasuke said very convincing_

"_Well thanks for telling me that Sasuke" Temari carried her boyfriend and started walking she was going to give him a hard time but at the end of the day he didn't know what he was doing._

"_You know what Temari, Shikamaru is heavy let me help you" Naruto offered to take Shikamaru because he didn't want to face Hinata, if she was going to yell at him he could handle that but no he new she was going to cry and tell him it was fine and not get mad at him just disappointed which made Naruto feel like crap._

"_You sit down" Temari yelled at Naruto "I bet you have a lot to explain to Hinata"_

"_No Temari he doesn't" Hinata started walking towards Temari and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm "he doesn't have to explain anything, because I am not listening"_

"_Hinata wait" Naruto said before Hinata could get out of the VIP section "we need to talk"_

"_No Naruto I don't want to hear you right now" Hinata turned around and started walking again "just leave me alone got it" _

"_But baby I'm sorr….." Naruto was cut off_

"_Don't say your sorry because you are not, juts leave me alone ok don't talk to me again" Hinata once again started walking with Temari and Shikamaru who was now asleep_

"_Wait does these mean that we are…." Naruto could believe his ears_

"_Yes, I am not you girlfriend anymore goodbye Naruto" Hinata said with tears coming out of her eyes and left with Temari and Shikamaru _

"_Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he saw his friend going pale_

"_No" Naruto said but his voice was weird as if he was in a whole different place_

"_Do you us to leave?" Sasuke said standing up _

"_No is fine, I think I am going to take a walk" Naruto said standing up and walking towards the exist looking like a zombie_

"_Wo0oow I have never seen him like this" Sasuke was worried about his friend but he was also glad that Naruto didn't take his offer as much as he wanted to help him he also wanted to stay and see Sakura one more time before he left but she was taking forever in bathroom._

_Gaara saw that one by one his friends were leaving and he didn't want to face Matsuri in front of everybody but he new that Sasuke was staying because he had this two hot girls with him and he had nothing to worry about, and for some reason Ino was so in shock she couldn't even say what everybody knew she wanted to say to Kiba, so I guess it was his turn to get yelled at but before he could even talk Ino gasped and said_

"_You are a bastard, I cant believe you where kissing another girl" Ino was talking to Kiba as if he where the only person there_

"_I cant believe you got a tattoo and didn't tell me" Kiba still couldn't let go off that _

"_Oh my god" Ino said waving her hand in the air "you cheated on me because I got a fucking tattoo which by the way it was dedicated to you"_

"_You got it for me?" Kiba didn't think that could be a possibility _

"_No I it was dedicated to my dog" Ino said sarcastically_

"_Oh baby I am sorry it was a stupid thing that I did I am sorry" Kiba hated tattoos but not that he knew that she did it thinking of him, it made him feel so great and make him release what a stupid jerk he was being._

"_Well, I am glad you sorry and now your going to be more sorry" Ino started to look around the club as if she was looking fro something"_

"_What does that mean" Kiba was nervous now he knew Ino and she was the type of girl that felt that what you give is what you should get_

"_Well since you can kiss every slut that you find, I don't see why I cant kiss a hot guy" Ino stopped looking which meant that she had find his target "hello gorgeous"_

_Ino started to walk towards a table not to far from the table they where at_

"_Ino Yamanaka, where do you think your going, I prohibit you to give another step further" Kiba stood up and pointed his finger at Ino_

"_Oh yeah…..just watch me" Ino fixed her shirt so her boobs looked bigger and well perfect_

"_Kiba, I think you just lost your girl I am sorry my man" Gaara padded Kiba on his shoulder and started laughing _

"_I am glad that it amuses you Gaara" Matsuri finally spoke "because Kiba is not the only one who lost his girl"_

"_Did I mention I bought you a sports car" Gaara love Matsuri and wanted to say sorry and all that crap that Neji said but he wasn't that type of guy he prefer to but stuff to Matsuri when he messed up, but he knew that he couldn't get out of this, but that didn't mean he could try._

"_Well ,maybe you can give it to that slut that was giving you cherry's I bet she would want it" Matsuri started walking and Gaara followed he didn't know how but he was not going to loose the most amazing thing that had happened to him._

"_Well this was weird" Sasuke finally let the girl go and now was next to Kiba who was still following Ino with his eyes "ok you are weird what are you looking at?" Kiba just pointed and Sasuke turned to see Ino flirting with a guy he couldn't tell what his face was like because Ino was in front of him blocking Kiba and Sasuke from seen him_

"_I am going to kill that guy" Kiba started walking towards the table were Ino was at and then he stopped and a bunch of stuff happened at the same time, Ino kissed this mysterious guy, Kiba started aiming a punch at him and then a glass fell to the floor which stopped Kiba and Sakura yelled "Kankuro!!!!" she started crying and running for the door Kankuro tried to follow her while Ino laugh but his way was blocked by somebody, Kankuro didn't notice who he was but he just pushed him away._

'_Move, pretty boy" Kankuro said_

"_You made Sakura cried" Sasuke said and then crack his knuckles "I don't like that at all" _

"_Yeah what are you going to do about it pretty boy" Kankuro said ready to fight_

"_This" Kankuro tried to punch Sasuke but Sasuke was to quick for him he gave him one punch that send Kankuro straight to the floor then he bend over and whispered in his ear "and never again call me pretty boy" he made a gesture to Kiba which clearly meant is all yours and left after Sakura._

_When Sasuke was outside it didn't take him long to find Sakura she was in the alley next to the club crying, he gave a deep breath and started walking_

"_Go away Kankuro" Sakura said crying her eyes out_

"_Don't worry that jerk is not coming near you, not if I can help it" Sasuke sat down beside Sakura_

"_What do you mean?" Sakura put her head up and her eyes met Sasuke's_

"_Well I sort a punch him" Sasuke said_

"_Why?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing _

"_Well because she made cry the girl I am falling in love with" Sasuke didn't know why he just that but he felt good saying it as if it was a secret that was hunting him for life and no it was out he free_

"_What?" Sakura said almost yelling_

"_I know it sounds weird and we don't know each other really well but I just cant get you out of my mind, and when I saw you with Kankuro it just, I don't know I felt like I wanted to kill him just because he was so near you" Sasuke stopped talking when he saw the look in Sakura's eyes._

"_So are you saying you love me?" Sakura still couldn't believe it, but she knew one thing she loved Sasuke back, maybe even more that she thought _

"_I think so, yeah that's what I said but you know what I bet you think I am a freak" Sasuke stand up and started walking "just forget it your boyfriend is probably bleeding right now, Kiba is a beast, you might want to go check on him"_

"_Sasuke come back here" Sakura said standing up and pointing in front of her _

"_Yes maim" Sasuke walked towards Sakura and she put her hands on his cheeks_

"_Do you really want me to go and see Kankuro" Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke _

"_No" Sasuke almost out of breath she was just so beautiful _

"_Then prove it to me" Sakura said _

"_I will" Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and kissed her so passionately, that Sakura almost fainted, after a 3 minutes they separated and Sasuke hugged her and whisper in her ear "I love you"_

"_I love u to Sasuke" Sakura said putting her hands in his muscles "but I am scared"_

"_Of what" Sasuke put his head on top of Sakura's_

"_Your friends" Sakura said only two words but Sasuke heard more than that he knew this was going to be a big problem._

"_Don't worry about that" Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead and in a voice so low she couldn't hear he said "don't worry about that at least not today"_

_**Hey guys so what did you guys think next chapter is going to be really interesting lol so please read and review please review I am begging and I want to thank the people who added my story to their favorites and me to their favorite authors thanks and thanks for reviewing but please we need more thanks XD **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I am back, just wana say thanks for the reviews and adds to favorite story and author sorry for the lame title I couldn't think of anything else so lets start.**

**I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!**

**Chapter17.- 2 relationships broken one born**

Sasuke and Sakura were hugging in the alley and Sakura was so happy she couldn't believe what was happening she was with the guy of her dreams and best of all he loved her, Sasuke was happy as well but he couldn't help thinking that he was going to have major problems with his friends since there is no force in nature that can change the rules, no new members can enter there group, and Sakura is not popular which means they cant go out in the first place.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura was looking up at Sasuke "you are really quite"

"Oh yeah I am fine" Sasuke was a pretty good liar but he couldn't fool Sakura

"You are thinking about the rules right?" Sakura dropped her hands from Sasuke's waist and put her back on the wall looking at the floor "we cant be together can we?"

Sasuke walked towards her put one had on the wall and with his other hand he held Sakura's chin and made her eyes meet his and then he kissed her "Don't worry about that"

"How can I not worry" Sakura was looking deeply in Sasuke's eyes "if those rules say that we can be together"

"I don't care about the rules" Sasuke said "plus the rules can be changed"

"But I thought the rules could never change" Sakura looked confuse "and plus the…."

"Remember you are talking to one of the guys who made the rules" Sasuke made a crocked smiled "I know some secrets"

"What secrets" Sakura was really confused and intrigued "tell me"

"I will tell you but tomorrow" Sasuke was now in the middle of the alley holding out his hand for Sakura to grab it "its late and you need some sleep"

"You promise?" Sakura put both of her hands in her back like a little kid that refuses to take her moms hand

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then walked towards her and grabbed her hand and began walking, but stopped when Sakura stopped walking . "Why aren't you walking?"

"Because you haven promised me that you will tell me how can we change the rules" Sakura said

"Because you really don't want to know" Sasuke said

"Yes I do" Sakura said stomping her feet

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he couldn't say no to Sakura "Ok, I promise I will tell you tomorrow, now can we go"

"No" Sakura said

"Why" Sasuke asked

"I first need you to do me a favor" Sakura said with an innocent smile in her face

"Anything for you" Sasuke smiled at her

"Can you go stop Kiba from killing Kankuro?" Sakura asked putting puppy eyes on her face

"Except that" Sasuke said

"But why?"

"Because he disserves it" Sasuke smiled

"I am serious Sasuke"

"Me too" Sasuke replied "plus he kissed Ino so he is not getting of easy from this"

"Well technically Ino kissed him" Sakura was not giving up, even though she loved Sasuke, Kankuro was a very import part of her life and he didn't want him being beaten to dead

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke said a little annoyed

"Well because I don't want Kankuro to be beaten to dead" Sakura put her hands in Sasuke's cheeks "come on do it for me"

"How can I say no to you" Sasuke said "ok wait here" Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke started walking towards a door in the alley that said NIGHT STAFF ONLY, and knocked in the door

"What are you doing only staff can go in there" Sakura said

"Don't worry" Sasuke said chuckling

A big guy in a block shirt open the door and stared at Sasuke and then with a really mean tone he said "What do you want kid?"

"I want to come in?" Sasuke said starting to walk inside but the big guy stopped and pushed him away

"I don't think so" The guy put both of his hand in his waist so Sasuke had no way to get in

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, you are pretty boy" the guy said laughing

"Oh you are so going to regret that" Sasuke said as he took out his phone and started to text, 1mintue later the manager of the club came running, when the big guy so his boss he moved so the manager could walk trough the door

"What are you doing?" the manager shouted to the guy "I am so sorry Mr. Uchiha"

"Mr. Uchiha?" the guy started scratching his head "do you mean he is?"

"Yes my dad own the place" Sasuke said "now can I come in?"

"Yes I am so sorry" the big guy moved out of the way "can I help you with something else?"

"Yes you can" Sasuke said smiling "get me a car and take my girlfriend there"

"Right away Mr. Uchiha" the guy said walking towards Sakura who was mouth open and thinking Sasuke had just called her his girlfriend

"And one more thing" Sasuke said "if you like you job, don't ever call me pretty boy again"

The guy just nodded and started walking towards a garage that belonged to the club where a limo and a sports car were waiting fro occasions like this while Sasuke followed the manager inside the club.

**------------Back at the school--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Hinata are you really breaking up with Naruto" Tenten sat next to Hinata who was on the couch of the girls room

"Yes Tenten, he doesn't respect me, I bet he doesn't even love me" Hinata was sobbing

"Well if you ask me I think you did the right thing" Neji was drinking a water bottle

"Neji, Shut up and stop drinking my water" Tenten shouted at him

"Yes sir" Neji was trying to be funny, if he got the slightest chuckle out of Tenten then he know that he was forgiven completely

"Your are an idiot" Tenten chuckled "you better leave before Kakashi catches you in the girls dorms"

"Ok" Neji walked towards Tenten and tried to kissed her but she backed away "um, is everything alright?"

"Yeah its all good" Tenten said

"Well then can I have my goodnight kiss" Neji replied

"No"

"Why not?" Neji was shocked

"Its your punishment for what you did today" Tenten said smiling " you can go now baby"

"You are killing me, but ok I can handle it" Neji walked towards the door and before leaving he said "Good night honey, goodnight Hinata"

"So is it really over?" Tenten asked her friend

"For now it is Tenten" Hinata gave a big sigh "but I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok" Tenten started at the window as if she was looking for someone "where is Temari?"

"Well she told me she was leaving Shikamaru in his bedroom and then she was coming right back…look there she is" Temari was walking inside the room looking really tired.

"What's up Temari?" Tenten asked

"Well nothing much I finally got Shikamaru in bed, man he is heavy" Temari let herself down in the sofa

"And are you ok?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, he didn't know what he was doing" Temari said "I mean I am going to tell him off but, I think at the end it would all be forgotten"

"That cool, who would have thought Shikamaru would get drunk" Tenten laughed

"I know is like……"Temari was cut off Matsuri who entered the room and burst into tears in the floor

"Honey what happen?" Temari asked, as she, Hinata and Tenten walked towards her.

"I love him Temari" Matsuri cheeks were full of tears "I love your stupid brother and the only thing he those is hurt me"

"I know hon. He is an idiot" Temari helped Matsuri up and walked her to the sofa

"I mean we have been going out since 8th grade, but those he care NO" Matsuri was now laying on the sofa "he goes with every slut he can find, but if I talk to a guy he goes nuts"

"Matsuri, I know you don't want to hear this but Gaara really loves you" Hinata said

"I know you believe that girl, but the problem is that I don't" Matsuri cried

"So what are you going to do?" Tenten asked

"You know what I am going to do" Matsuri got up from the sofa and wiped off her tears "I am going to get over him"

"Really?" her three friends said at the same time

"Yes, I am done, I am going to forget that I had something to do with Gaara" Matsuri said really cheered up

"Ok" Tenten said not very convinced "Do you know were is Ino?"

"No, I don't, the last thing I saw was the she was going to huck up with another guy, or something" Matsuri said

"Oh ok" Temari said "so we should go to bed this was a tuff night"

"I know" Hinata said "lets go"

**-----------------Back at the club-----------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is for touching my girl" Kiba punched Kankuro in the stomach "and this is for kissing her" Kiba kicked him now that Kankuro was in the floor, and then Kiba just launched at him Kankuro was really strong so the 2 punches he threw cause Kiba to be bleeding from the mouth and to have a big purple stain looking thing on his arm but Kiba fought as if he was born to do this Kankuro was bleeding and couldn't stand up straight but Kiba wouldn't stop

"Kiba get off him" Ino was yelling at Kiba "your are going to kill him"

Kiba ignored her and was about to punch Kankuro in the face but a hand stop his fist midair.

"Do you want to be next!!" Kiba shouted not knowing how this guy was

"Kiba that's enough" Sasuke said "the fight is over, go on there is nothing to see" Sasuke started to tell the audience that the fight had brought and told some guards to clear the VIP section so at the end there where only Ino, Kiba, Kankuro in the floor and him.

"What the hell Sasuke" Kiba complained "I have to teach him a lesson"

"Look, I already let you come this far you know how much this is going to cost me I mean my dad is going to flip out and I don't think your parents are going to be pleased either when they hear about this, which they as always" Sasuke put his hand on the bridge of his nose "take Ino back to school, talk to her and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Kiba said, even thought he was really tuff Sasuke always had a leader tone on his voice "but you better tell that piece of crap that if I see him again near my girl nobody is going to be able to stop me for killing him" Kiba grabbed his coat from the floor and pulled Ino who was in a shock façade.

"Oh man" Sasuke said to himself as he saw Kankuro get up from the floor, he walked towards him and said in a very calm tone "hey, how about you leave now and never come back"

"Shut up" Kankuro said walking towards the exit

"Look, as much as I would like Kiba to beat the crap out of you again, it causes a lot of trouble so please just don't come near any off us again ok" Sasuke called the manager of the club "he is going to take you out said so you don't loose you way ok"

Sasuke started to walk towards the back door where Sakura was waiting for him but just about when he was about to leave he turned around and yelled at Kankuro who was already out of the VIP section "Oh and if you get near Sakura ever again, Kiba wont kill you I will" Sasuke smiled and started walking, Kankuro just gave him a evil look and left too.

Back outside Sasuke notice that there was a dark blue sports car just 5 ft to the right and he realize is was probably his car waiting, he didn't think of it twice and got into the drivers sit, next to him he found Sakura staring at him with curiosity

"Go on ask" Sasuke said

"What happened?" Sakura started to yell in a moderate way "Is he ok?, Did Kiba, got hurt?, are you ok? Did Kankuro hit you? Can you please answer?" Sakura was shaking Sasuke's shoulder

"How can I answer if you don't let any spaces between you questions?" Sasuke told her

"Oh yeah, sorry" Sakura said apologetically

"Its ok" Sasuke said "as for your questions….. Nothing happen I sent Kiba to school and Kankuro is never coming back again, Kankuro would need some rest after this, and don't worry about Kiba he was born for this so he is ok, and as for the rest of you questions let me just laugh a second hahaha" Sasuke faked a laugh and looked at Sakura "do you really think that he can touch me, if he cant touch Kiba he cant touch me"

"Well I am sorry Mr. nobody can touch me, but Kankuro is really strong" Sakura said

"Can you stop talking about him, he is your past I am your present and future" Sasuke was a little annoyed

"Yeah he was my past like what 20 minutes ago?" Sakura told him

"Well that's time enough to forget him" Sasuke started the car "so come on how about you think about us?"

"Don't worry I am " Sakura kissed Sasuke in the cheek and laid back in her seat as Sasuke started to drive

**-------------------------The boys room---------------------------------------------------------**

Neji was laying on his bed looking at Shikamaru who was snoring just two beds next to his, he was so tired and was so relived that he had all the room to himself because Shikamaru was so drunk and in his dreams that he couldn't possibly count as a person right now. So he was about to turn over and let the night come and then he heard someone open the door and close it so hard that it scare the crap out of him.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Neji got up and walked down the stairs to find Gaara sitting in the sofa.

"He dump me man" Gaara had his eyes fixed in the floor "Matsuri dump me"

"Are you sure" Neji went to sit next to his friend "I mean Matsuri exaggerates all the time, maybe she dumped you today but tomorrow she wont even remember

"No, Neji its over" Gaara said "you know that every time I screw up I buy Matsuri a present and she forgives me?"

"Yeah" Neji said confused "but you didn't offered her a present this time right?"

"AAAAAAAAA Noooo" Gaara said in a tone that said completely the opposite

"Oh my gad no wonder she dumped you idiot" Neji slapped Gaara in the back of his head

"What's wrong with me getting a sports car for my girlfriend" Gaara said

"A sports car, your even dumber than I thought" Neji put his hand on the brick of his nose

"What are you talking about?" Gaara was so confused

"Gaara, every time Matsuri forgives you is because she loves you not because all the stuff you buy her and plus she has never find you cheating on her, no car in the world will make Matsuri forget what you did and I bet she is even more pissed because you thought you could get away with a present this time, look man I really like you and Matsuri as a couple but I am with Matsuri on this one I mean don't you love her?"

"Of course I do you idiot" Gaara yelled at Neji

"Then prove it to her, without the help of you money" as Neji said this he started walking towards the stairs "and now if you excuse me, I am going to bed"

"Ok, goodnight" Gaara told his friend "and Neji"

"Yes" Neji turned around a little annoyed

"Thanks man, you're the best" Gaara was not the person to says thank you or stuff like that, so this meant a lot

"What are friends for" Neji smirked and went up the stairs

**---------------In the school main garden-----------------------------------------**

"Ok, we are at the school already, so can you fucking let go off me" Ino tried to set her arm free from Kiba's grip but he was to strong for her

"I can't believe you kissed that guy" Kiba said letting go off Ino's arm and turning to face her

"Oh well I don't think you are the best suited person to complain about me kissing a guy, I mean you had two sluts on you" Ino yelled back

"Well I only did that because I was so mad that you got a tattoo and didn't tell me about it and plus it was as if I didn't kiss anybody" Kiba yelled

"What the hell are you talking about" Ino waved her arms in the air "that bitch that you were kissing seem out of air"

"Well yeah I kissed two girls but I couldn't stop thinking about you" Kiba got closer to Ino but she backed off

"Oh come Kiba you are a player everybody knows that so don't come and tell me you were thinking about me when you had to bitches next to you" Ino seemed pretty angry but she was more hurt that furious

"I am not kidding Ino, yeah people might call me a player but since I met you, well you are the only girl that crosses my mind so when I saw you kissing another guy well I was so jealous….I mean mad that well I wanted to kill him" Kiba got closer to Ino and this time she didn't backed away

"Oh my god, did you just said you were jealous" Ino was shocked

"A Noooo" Kiba tried to cover his weak spot, he was suppose to be tuff he couldn't get jealous

"Kiba" Ino wined

"Ok, ok I was jealous, but can you blame me I mean you are the most amazing girl I've ever met and I love you" Kiba grabbed Ino by the waist "so you forgive me"

"Oh yes I forgive you, I love you too Kiba" Ino smiled "am I forgiven"

"Yes you are baby" Kiba kissed Ino for what seem hours and then lean down and whisper in a very sexy tone "but don't forget that you are mine and no one else's"

"I am yours know and always" Ino kissed Kiba one more time and started walking towards the girls room "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight beautiful" Kiba said and started walking the opposite way to his room.

**Hey guys so that another chapter I am sorry for taking so long but I been sick and then school but spring break is coming so I promise I will put at least 4 chapters in that week ok so please tell me what you think, please read and review thank you. If you have any idea I am open please review!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so I am back its finally spring break!!! So yeii I have more time, that means more chapters Wuhu lol ok so please keep reading and review tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters just let me now ok thanks and now enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter18.- I have detention 2 **

It was Friday and Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke were getting ready for school. Shikamaru was still asleep and nobody wanted to waking him up with the fear he would go nuts because of the hangover he was sure to have.

"So Sasuke, at what time exactly did you got here?" Gaara asked

"Well Gaara I don't think I am going to answer that" Sasuke said

"Well…so this means you were with a girl" Gaara laughed

"What the hell are you talking about redhead" Sasuke threw a pillow to Gaara who caught it before it could hit him.

"Well Sasuke every time you come late after we go out I because you hooked up" Neji was checking his cell phone to see the time "Ok boys we have 30 minutes till class"

"Well if I did or I didn't that doesn't concern you dose it? Sasuke said

"Oh come on pretty boy tell us, was it that girl you where kissing last night?" Gaara was tying his shoe when a clock landed on his head.

"I told you not to call me pretty boy" Sasuke shouted

"Ohhh is pretty boy mad" Gaara started to mock his friend

"Gaara you are…" Sasuke started to say but was cut off

"AAAAAA" Shikamaru was stating up from his bed "can you please shut the fuck up, and why the hell are you getting ready this early?"

"Yeah Shika" Kiba started to say "we have 30 minutes till the first class to start so…." Kiba threw some pants to Shikamaru's face

"Oh what a drag" Shikamaru laid down again "I am not going to school today my head is killing me" everybody started to laugh and Gaara walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper that was in Shikamaru's drawer

"You better read this before you decide to stay here all day" Gaara laughed and padded his friend on the head "Ok guys lets go" and they all left leaving Shikamaru and the note alone

"Ahh what now" Shikamaru unfolded the piece of paper that read

Shikamaru Nara, you are in

So much trouble you have no

Idea. You better come to school

Today, we have to talk

Temari

"Oh man this is going to be so troublesome" Shikamaru stood up and started walking towards the shower "well I better get ready for my doom"

--------------------The girls room--------------------------------------------------------

You could cut the tension with a knife, the girls were ready for school but they didn't move they just started at each other until Tenten spoke "So we better get to class"

"Yes good idea" Temari said and everybody followed except Ino who tolled them to go ahead that she had something to take care of.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a minute" Ino said before Sakura could run off

"Sure" Sakura didn't now what to expect "what is it?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that…well" Ino was hesitating

"Yes?" Sakura was getting her hopes up maybe Ino was going to apologize for everything she had done

"Well, I just hope that after yesterday you got that…. this is my school BITCH and that everything I say goes" Ino started to walk until she was closer to Sakura "I am the one who rules in here, me and my friends own this place and more so you better watch you back" Ino started to walk towards the stairs

"You are a….." Sakura was about to reply she wasn't going to take this from nobody but she was cut off by Ino

"Oh yeah and your boyfriend well he is an amazing kisser" Ino laughed and left Sakura opened mouthed and with anything more to say.

"She is right, they rule the school I mean even my boyfriend kissed her and I bet she is still Kiba's girlfriend, what am I thinking Sasuke and I cant be together this cant happen I have to talk to him" Sakura got her bag and started running towards the door and the school grounds wear he saw Sasuke with his friends, he was about to approach him she didn't care they were there but she stopped when she saw Ino approaching to.

"Hey Ino what took you so long?" Temari asked

"Oh well I just wanted to remind someone who's school this is" Ino said as Kiba trapped her in his arms

"Cant you just let it go, so what if she encountered you a couple of times she is nothing compared to you" Kiba said in Ino's ear

"No, Kiba she is going to be sorry for thinking she could win with me" Ino had a evil smile in her face, and Sakura didn't care about what she said, but the fact that Sasuke was just standing there saying nothing, she was about to go and defend herself but then she got scared when Gaara started flipping out

"What the fuck those that guy think he is doing?" Gaara started to shout as he looked at Sai approaching Matsuri who sitting someplace else because she refused to be where Gaara was.

Sai approached Matsuri and after a minute of talking Sai have his hand to her and they left together for the first class

"Oh he is so dead" Gaara started to run towards them but Neji stopped him.

"An just what do you think you are doing moron?" Neji told him "you are not her boyfriend anymore remember?"

"Well… yeah but that doesn't mean that Sai can talk to her, I mean we are getting back together" Gaara started to complain

"Look Gaara you want my advice?" Temari told his brother

"Not really sis" Gaara said

"Idiot" Temari hit him and started to talk "look if you want Matsuri to give you another chance don't go look for her, she is going to feel weird when you don't start following her and trying to explain yourself so she is going to come to you and then you can tell her what ever crap you want, but if you just follow her and try to talk to her then she will turn you down let the anger pass and she would come look for you when she is ready 2 forgive you" Temari finished saying and saw that all her guys friends where looking at her opened mouthed

"So the only thing we have to do is wait until you guys come to us" Kiba asked surprised

"In some cases like this one yes" Temari told him "but the thing is how do you know what case is which" Temari laughed "yes boys that's you homework for today, learn how to read problems haha well I have to go if you see Shikamaru tell him I am waiting for him in the launch ok?" Temari left her friends even more confused as she started walking towards the launch

"Man, she enjoys torturing us right?" Neji asked

"Yap, she does" Ino laughed and left followed by Tenten and Hinata

Sakura decided that it would be best if she acted as if nothing had happened and just wait till Sasuke made the first move, so she started to walk to class and she could feel eyes following her, she knew they Sasuke's but didn't turn to look at him and kept walking.

"Oh, look guys drunkie is up" Kiba burst into laughter when Shikamaru came with a hand in his head yawing

"Hey, Shika did you have fun yesterday?" Gaara started to tease his friend as Sasuke started to laugh.

"Shut up" Shikamaru snap at him "have you seen your sister?"

"As a matter of fact I have" Gaara said lifting his chin, Shikamaru waited but realized Gaara wasn't speaking anymore so he asked.

"So where is she?"

"Oh, yeah she is waiting for you at the launch" Gaara informed him "I feel sorry for you man really"

"What are you talking about" Shikamaru asked but then he wished he didn't, because the answered terrified him more than anything in the world.

"Well Temari has a Temper" Gaara told him

"That old info" Sasuke said, finally staring at his friends and not at the door where Sakura entered the school

"No man, the temper you've seen is nothing believe me, you don't live with her" Gaara shook what seem like a bad memory and threw a glance of pity towards Shikamaru who was now scared.

"Ok, so we have to get to class and you Shika can tell how you like Temari's temper" Sasuke said as he walked towards the school

"Since when you are eager to go to Kakashi's class?" all his friends asked in unison

"Well I already have detention for a week and I really don't want to for a month so come on" everyone followed him as he started walking towards the school

When they entered the class room everything was went quite as they were all wrapped in a blanket of confidence, they went to their seat's at the back of the room, Matsuri was already there sitting in the seat by the window which was Sasuke's seat, everybody accompanied their normal seat, and Sasuke just cleared his throat and glared at Matsuri

"Explain" Sasuke told her

"Please Sasuke, I don't want to seat next to Gaara today please pretty please" Matsuri had the cutest puppy face in her face

"Ahg!!! Ok" Sasuke walked towards the empty seat in between Gaara and Neji

"You know if you don't make up with her she is going to have to sit in the floor because I need my seat" Sasuke whispered as Kakashi entered the room late as always.

The lesson Kakashi was given was boring as always everybody was doing her own thing, and when the bell rang everybody flew like the win out o the classroom for lunch, Ino was standing up and felt all of her friends follow except for one and she stopped and sighed.

"Hinata, stop worrying he is probably just ditching" Ino told her with out turning to look at her friend.

"I don't know Ino he didn't came to the room yesterday and this morning he wasn't there either" Kiba told her and then flinched as everybody gave him a dead glare

"I am sure he is fine don't worry Hinata, I bet he is eating ramen by now" Sasuke told her

"Yes, maybe your write, but what if he is hurt or something" Hinata started to panic

"You see I knew you didn't want to break up with him" Tenten told her

"Of course I don't, he is the only boy for me but for him I am just another girlfriend" Hinata sobbed and went right into Sasuke's arms who hugged her in a tight brotherly hugged

"Look, Hinata you know I always back you up but in this one I think you wrong Naruto really does love you is just that he is stupid and well I don't think we need another reason" Sasuke comforted Hinata

"I know but what if something happened to him and is all my fault because he was so lost in thought because I broke up with him" Hinata started to freak again

"Will you feel better if Kiba went and looked for him" Sasuke asked her

"Kiba is gona do what?" Kiba asked

"Well I cant go because I have detention, Gaara needs to fix his mess" Sasuke said this last thing looking at Matsuri and then at Gaara "Shikamaru is going trhu hell right now"

"Well then why cant Neji come?" Kiba asked he didn't want to go looking for Naruto because it would take him all day but he knew that he didn't have a choice even though they never said it Sasuke was the leader.

"Because Neji is has some work to do" Tenten told him

"I do?" Neji asked bewilder

"Yes, you are taking me shopping your treat of course" Tenten smiled at him

"What!!!" Neji gasped

"Well you don't have a problem with that do you?" Tenten asked everybody could hear the angry tone in her voice

"No of course not" Neji hated shopping but he knew if he wanted Tenten to forget about yesterday he had to go along with what ever she wanted "you can get what ever you want"

"Thanks honey" Tenten kissed him in the cheek

"So I guess I am screwed" Kiba sighed

"Yes you are now lets go eat I am starving" Gaara told him as they walked out of the room and all of a sudden Sasuke remembered he forgot to bring his notebook and told the guys to go ahead that he will meet them at the café. Sasuke ran to the classroom and looked for his notebook when he found it he ran out of the room and fell as he bumped in to someone.

"What the fuck" Sasuke yelled as he got up "can you watch were you are going"

"I am sorry" Sakura said looking up

"Oh my god Sakura I am sorry I didn't know it was you are you okay" Sasuke gave Sakura his hand which she took with out hesitation and pulled herself up

"I am fine thank you" Sakura got up and smiled

"So…" Sasuke said

"So…" Sakura repeated

"I am sorry fro what Ino told you" Sasuke apologized

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she told us she had to remind someone…." Sasuke started but Sakura started to say before he could finish

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it I am getting used to it, and she was write Kankuro was a great kisser" Sakura said with out thinking

Sasuke growled and Sakura looked embarrassed

"Sorry"

"It's ok" Sasuke said

"So have you thought about what are we going to do with our situation" Sakura was debating if she should tell Sasuke what was going through her mind "I mean I understand that…." Sakura stopped talking she decided not to tell him

"What" Sasuke said curios

"Nothing, forget it" Sakura said taking her face out of Sasuke view

"Sakura tell me" Sasuke put two of his fingers in Sakura chin and moved her face until they were inches away

"Well, I know you are the popular kid and I am a no one and that you are not aloud to be with me I get it so if you want to just leave yesterday in the past I'll understand" Sakura said

"Sakura, how could you think that" Sasuke said a little annoyed

"Well it's the tr…" Sakura started to say but was cut of when she felt Sasuke's lips crushed to his they kissed for a minute and then Sasuke sighed and placed his forehead in Sakura's

"Sakura, I love you and I don't care about he stupid rules and I already told you I know who they can change so just don't worry about" Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead and grabbed her by the waist

"Ok" Sakura sighed she was helpless when she was that close to Sasuke "So do you think we can meet up today after school?" Sakura asked but then she put a sad face "never mind I can't"

"Why?" Sasuke asked tithing more his grip and with a little jealousy coming out of his voice

"I have detention with Kakashi for the whole week" Sakura pouted

"I have detention 2" Sasuke laughed

"Really?" Sakura asked pleased she didn't mind going to detention now

"Yap, what are you in for?" Sasuke asked curios

"Well Kakashi wasn't really trill when I didn't came to class because I was with….well you know" Sakura said "what are you in for?"

"Well Kakashi is not the fund of me I don't think he liked it when I yelled at him" Sasuke said smiling proud of himself "but I am happy he gave me detention, is going to be heaven now that you are going to be there"

"Aww, well then I guessed I'll se you then" Sakura told him as she free herself form Sasuke arms and started to walk, but was stopped when Sasuke go in front of her and grabbed her but the waist

"And may I ask where are you going?" Sasuke chuckled

"Well your friends are probably waiting " Sakura said

"My friends can live with out me, come on I will take you to lunch" Sasuke said as he extended his hand for Sakura to hold which she did immediately and holding hands they started walking.

"Sasuke when are you going to tell me how are we going to solve this problem of the rules" Sakura asked curiously

"Oh its really simple really, I just need to talk to Shikamaru, but that is going to have to wait until tonight because right now he is going trough hell" Sasuke started to laugh

"I am guessing for what happened yesterday?" Sakura asked

"Yap Temari is not the girl you want to cheat on" Sasuke said "so today after detention we will go talk to Shikamaru"

"And how do you know that Shikamaru is going to help us" Sakura could not picture one of Sasuke's friends to be friendly

"Well Shikamaru, is a very open person" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face "so don't worry about it, we just have to get through Kakashi's lecture while in detention and then we can be together until is time to talk to Shikamaru"

"Ok it sounds like a plan" Sakura said smiling

"Shall we" Sasuke said as he lead Sakura out of the building and started walking looking into each others eyes

**Ok guys so what do you think? Please review please I am begging I cant keep updating with out knowing that you guys like it please, thanks for reading really and I am working on another story yeii and I am sorry it took this long to update some things came up but I am working really hard to update soon please review thanks!!!!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I am back sorry for the long time but its almost the end of the year so yeah a lot of studying is involved lol but on the bright side is almost summer so I can write more frequently but enough about me how you been haha ok so review and tell me ur ideas, ok lets begin**

**I don't own Naruto!!!!!**

**Chapter19.-The first fight**

The rest of the day past quickly as Sakura and Sasuke had lunch together and then went alone to the rest of their classes. When the last bell rang Sakura started to walk towards Kakashi's classroom she went and sited in the last chair and waited for Sasuke to arrived but surprisingly Kakashi arrived first.

"Good Afternoon Sakura" he said not even bothering in looking up form his book

"Good afternoon Sensei" Sakura said with a bored tone in her voice

"So, Sasuke was suppose to be with us today as well but I am not surprise if he doesn't show up" he started to close the door but was stooped by Sasuke who put his foot in between the door and the doorframe.

"You weren't going to start without me right Kakashi" Sasuke smirked

"Your late" Kakashi snapped at him

"Yeah, what ever, you should be happy that I am here at all" Sasuke said as he started to walk towards Sakura who greeted him with a warm smile

"Hey" Sasuke said smiling

"Hi" Sakura said shyly

"Ok" Kakashi walked to his desk and took out two folders one was new, and the other one was old and fat because of all the papers it had inside, he smiled and started walking towards them

"What are those" Sakura asked Sasuke who started to smile

"Oh my god he still has that" Sasuke started to laugh

"What are they?" Sakura asked impatiently

"Those are Kakashi's detention records" Sasuke said still laughing

"Huh?" Sakura was confused but before Sasuke could answer Kakashi dropped the big fat folder were Sasuke was sited

"Sasuke I believe you remember what to do with that" He glared at him and gave the new folder to Sakura and smiled "Sakura this is you detention record being new the folder is empty anytime you have detention with me you have to fill a out a paper with your information and explaining why are you in detention, then you can bring it up to my des…." Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke's laugh

"Oh my god Kakashi I totally forgot about the stink bomb" Sasuke started to laugh again "you gave me and Gaara detention for 2 weeks"

"As you can see Sakura, Sasuke here is very good at this so if you don't know what to put in the paper just ask him" Kakashi smiled at her and started walking out the door "I will be at the teacher launch you can leave at 6 and remember I will now if you left earlier, if you don't remember Sasuke I think your explanation for you second time in detention was I left detention early" Kakashi chuckled and close the door behind him

"Well you have been in detention a lot" Sakura said eyeing Sasuke's folder

"Oh this is nothing you should see Shikamaru's" Sasuke chuckled "he is the king of detention and he doesn't do as much as me, Gaara and Kiba"

"Then why is he the king?" Sakura asked

"Well of 30 classes with Kakashi" Sasuke started to chuckle "Shikamaru is taking a nap in 20, doesn't come to 5, is causing trouble 4 and correcting Kakashi 1 so yeah Shika is in detention a lot"

"Ok then…." Sakura started to laugh

"HaHa so what do u want to do while we wait" Sasuke said

"I don't know, how about you tell me more about how we are going two solve the problem?" Sakura said

"Ugh you are so impatient but ok I'll tell you" Sasuke got in front of Sakura and started to talk in a whisper "ok look this is suppose to be like Ino says 'top secret'" Sasuke imitated Ino's boys so well that Sakura started to laugh "I am not kidding she really says that but what ever we" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura

"And by we you mean the popular kids" Sakura said

"Yeah" Sasuke stopped talking but as he saw that Sakura wasn't going to reply he continued "we came up with all the rules that you already know, I mean obviously who wouldn't" Sasuke said this with a smug on his face forgetting that he was talking to Sakura

"Yeah you guys make sure we get the rules" Sakura said a little annoyed

"Oh baby I am sorry is just that I am used to…" Sasuke was cut off again

"To not talk to non popular people" Sakura said getting more annoyed

"Hey is not like we don't talk to people that are not popular" Sasuke was getting a little defensive "you really shouldn't judge if you don't know how things work"

"Well considering how your friends treat me I think I know how things work" Sakura snapped back

"O don't blame what happened to you on my friends that was all you right there" Sasuke said

"What!!!!??????" Sakura shouted

"Well if you hadn't mess with Ino nothing would have happened in the first place" Sasuke told her

"So your saying is my fault that you friends shouted at me, that they humiliated me, that they almost threw a bucket of food on me," Sakura was now standing up pointing a finger at Sasuke, she was so furious that she didn't think before she said any of this "do you mean to tell me that Ino kissing my boyfriend causing me to loose hi…." Sakura stopped when she heard her own words and took Sasuke's face in her eyes he looked angry really angry but that anger shaded when she looked in to her eyes and could see nothing but pain at hearing that Sakura regretted getting rid of Kankuro.

Sasuke got up and started to walk towards the door with out sharing a word or a glance with Sakura he was about to open the door but was stopped by Sakura who put her arms around Sasuke's waist hugged him tight placing her head in his back as tears started to come out of her eyes "I a…am so…sorry Sasuke please don't leave" Sakura tightened her grip when he felt Sasuke moving but Sasuke was stronger than her so he turned around kipping Sakura's embrace and with his right hand wiped Sakura's tears and place his left hand in her hair he bent down and whisper in her ear "Don't cry" Sasuke stopped for a moment and when Sakura was about to reply he covered her mouth and spoke again "please don't cry, when you cry and is other's people fault I feel hurt but when you cry and is my fault I feel like I am in hell, so please don't cry because even if I wanted to which I don't by the way my heart wouldn't survive with out you"

"Sasuke…." Sakura didn't have any words to show Sasuke how much he meant to her so she just kissed him gently, and apologize again "I am sorry for what I said I wasn't thinking your right it was my fault and about Kankuro" Sakura stopped as he notice Sasuke freeze "I don't care about him anymore, your are the one who is in my heart now and forever"

"You don't have to apologize, and no I was wrong Ino had no right to do what she did I am the one who is sorry" Sasuke said

"Well who about we are both sorry, and we both forgive" Sakura said with a smile

"I guess that could work" Sasuke chuckled, and was about to kiss Sakura when he heard Kakashi approach and gently pushed Sakura away just in time

"Sasuke! still here?" Kakashi said looking suspiciously at how close Sakura and Sasuke were from one another

"Yeah aren't you proud of me sensei" Sasuke said making fun of Kakashi

"Get out of here Sasuke before you spend all year in this detention room" Kakashi said in a calm voice it was obvious he was use to Sasuke talking like that

"Yeah what ever" Sasuke started walking towards the door and just gave Sakura a look that she understood and started walking to, once they were out Sasuke took her hand

"So now what?" Sakura asked

"Now we are go to the farthest garden " Sasuke told her

"What?" Sasuke asked curios

"Yeah we have to talk to Shikamaru remember"

"Yeah I know but the why are we going to the 'farthest garden'" Sakura was a little amused by how they called the garden

"Well because as the name says it's the farthest garden from the school so nobody really goes there except Shikamaru" Sasuke explained

"Why?" Sakura asked curios again

"Well because nobody goes there so he cant be bothered, at this our he is looking at the sky" Sasuke chuckled

"Ok then lets go" Sakura said and kiss Sasuke who let out a chuckle

"What?" Sakura asked

"Nothing is just that we had our first fight and we survive " Sasuke smiled, Sakura just chuckled and they both started walking to the farthest garden.

**So guys what do you all think please review and keep reading tell me some of your ideas for the story. I will try to update soon, summer is almost here so that's good lol please review.**

**REVEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so I am back I am sorry it takes 2 long but I am a procrastinator I admit it so yeah I don't do my hw when I am suppose to so then everything gets together and its just a mess but anyways I have like 18 days of school left and after that is just me and my computer haha. Please keep reading and review =)**

**Chapter20.- How it all began**

Sasuke and Sakura where walking and laughing until Sasuke got really quite and put a finger over Sakura's mouth so she would do the same she followed though she was really confused. Sasuke just told her in a whispers to follow him, he was climbing up a tree. Sakura was so confused but she was also curios about Sasuke's cautiousness so she climbed up the tree with his help and they lay and second branch closest to the ground were they could perfectly see Shikamaru sleeping just below them, that's when Sakura realize that Sasuke wanted to scare Shikamaru.

"Sasuke don't" Sakura said firmly "if he is going to help us you should be nice"

"OH don't worry is going to be fun, just watch" Sasuke sot into a jumping position as if he were a lion about to attack his pray he just smile at Sakura and jumped away from the branch and landed next to Shikamaru really loudly in purpose and shouted so loud Sakura covered her ears "SHIKA WAKE UP!!!!!"

Shikamaru got up from the ground so fast and just stared to look around to see what was the problem when he saw Sasuke laughing on the floor and realize what had just happen "What the fuck Sasuke why do you always have to do that really"

"I am sorry Shikamaru but man is so funny" Sasuke got up from the floor and gave his hand to Shikamaru calling for truss

"I don't find it funny" Shikamaru tool Sasuke's hand and sat back on the floor "what's up Sasuke you didn't just come here to wake me up"

"I need your help man" Sasuke said sitting next to his friend

"I knew this day was going to come" Shikamaru sighed "Sakura you come out"

"How did you…." Sasuke looked with confusion towards his friend

"Are you kidding me, the way you look at her I am not an idiot man" Shikamaru said as Sakura came down from the tree and sat next to Sasuke

"So I am guessing you know what I need help with" Sasuke said

"You want her in" Shikamaru said looking at Sakura "don't you?" now he was looking at Sasuke worried

"Yes, so can you help me" Sasuke said

"Man…Sasuke you know that this is not that easy" Shikamaru said putting his hand on his neck "plus do you think she will want to do it?" he turned and looked at Sakura who just gulped but got herself together and looked Shikamaru straight in the eye

"Shikamaru I will do anything to be with Sasuke, please help us" Sakura said

"Man this is going to be a total drag" Shikamaru said and Sasuke just smiled because he knew Shikamaru was on their side now

"Ok so when do we start?" Sakura said

"Right now" Shikamaru said yawing "but first you have to promise one thing"

"What is it" Sakura didn't know what to expect

"You will never I repeat never let Sasuke wake me up like that again" Shikamaru said

"Haha deal" Sakura smiled

"Hmmm" Shikamaru started at her and turned to Sasuke

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke who just nodded "ok you asked for it, lets the begin"

They all sat back down in a circle and started by getting to know each other Shikamaru and Sakura were both really smart so they soon became friends they had a lot of stuff in common and they both felt they would become great friends. After an hour or so they decided it was enough talking and time to get to business so Sasuke began explaining how the popular kids came about.

"Ok so our story goes way back when our families met in a conference where all the top business man in the country met once a year, our dads clicked instantly taking about economy and our moms enjoyed being wealthy enough to go to the Caribbean every month, so as you can see they became great friends, and when we all were born straggly enough only moths apart from each other…" Sasuke was stopped by Sakura's hand going up in the air as if she wear Sasuke's student "yes?"

"So your telling me that you are all the same age?" Sakura asked

"No, we all are 16 and Gaara. Sasuke and myself are 17 but we are just moths apart Gaara is the oldest and Hinata is the youngest " Shikamaru told Sakura

"Oh ok I get it now please continue" Sakura told Sasuke who smiled at her and kept talking as if he was never interrupted

"Because we were all really close in age, our parents decided that we should go to the same school, but things didn't went like they planed to none of us liked each other I specially hated Gaara I got in so many fight with him I lost count after the second month of knowing him, Tenten couldn't stand Matsuri they were always picking on each other, but our parents needed us to be friends because well when we take the family business well we need to be in good term with each other but all first grade went buy and we just didn't like each other I know its going to sound really stupid but I remember Kiba was always stealing my crayons and Shikamaru my pillow when bed time came" Sasuke said this last thing very seriously but he only got laughs from both Shikamaru and Sakura

"Man you still remember that let it go you were to hyper and I need my sleep" Shikamaru said when he could control himself

"I will never forget" Sasuke said with a chuckle "but anyways on with the story, when second grade came our parents hopes were all gone but what they didn't know is that we had a new teacher and he was going to change everything"

"How?" Sakura was really interested now

"Well the teacher was late and we were in second grade so we thought he was lost or something so Kiba who always wanted attention decided that he was the only 'man' in there so he would go look for him and obviously none of us liked that so Gaara said he would find him first and so did the rest of us the guys anyway the girls were all looking at each other with evil eyes so we all (the guys) went outside and we all went our separate ways looking for the teacher, but the school was really big and we were really little so we got all got lost in our separate ways…"Sasuke was cut off by Shikamaru's fake cough

"Just for the record I wasn't lost, I was just admiring the parking lot" Shikamaru said

"Shika you were lost and if it weren't because you got lost we would have never become friends"

"But what happen?" Sakura was getting impatient

"Well as I was saying we all got lost but because we were not very tall we didn't see that we were all in the same place except for Shikamaru" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and chuckled "we were all in a school garden that was actually a human maze that the gym teachers used, but we didn't know how to get out of it so we started running like maniacs and after an hour we all ended up in the exit all coming form separate ways, and when we looked at each other we started to scream and fight with each other and that's when Neji notice that Shika wasn't there so we all thought that he had found the teacher and was back at the classroom being rewarded or something so we started running towards the building and when we pass thru the parking lot we heard something and got really scared but didn't want to show it so we all volunteered to see what was making that sound, and after giving a couple of steps we saw Shikamaru sleeping behind a car and the noise we heard was his snoring" Sasuke started to laugh with Sakura while Shikamaru blushed

"Yeah it was funny lets continue" Shikamaru said

"OK so anyways when we saw Shikamaru sleeping in the floor covered by the shade the car made we all started to laugh, but that didn't last very long because then we heard another sound and we all jumped when we realize it was a car starting we all thought it was the car Shika was behind , and he didn't seem to notice we started to shout at him to get up but he didn't wake up, and for some reason we all started running we didn't know why we hated each other but there was something that didn't allow us just to stand there so we started running, I personally didn't know that other were running right beside me I just knew I hade to get to Shikamaru and fast and when we told the story the others said the same thing nobody notice that they weren't running alone, when we got to Shikamaru we knew it was to late to try to wake him up so we all with out thinking got in between the car and Shikamaru and yelled STOP and that's when we realize that the car that was moving was not the one we were yelling at but another next to it, we were in shock and before we could say anything our teacher found us and yelled at us because we left the classroom and after he finished that's when Shikamaru waked up and you know what he said?" Sasuke asked Sakura just nodded and Shikamaru started to laugh "he said 'man I cant even take a nap without being bother god this is such a drag' none of us is going to forget that, after that we all started laughing except the teacher who gave us all lunch detention, when we got there we just couldn't stop talking about what happened and at the end we realize we had all so much in common at the end of the day the rumors spread around our class and we were a legend and best friends"

"Aww that's nice, and when did the girls became part of your group" Sakura asked

"Well that took more time, after that day we couldn't be apart from each other we had become best friends but the girls still hated each other and our parents didn't see them progressing like we had so our mothers decided that if they were alone with each other like we were that day we became best friends the same would happen to them, but that didn't seem to work either so at the end they went to extremes and decided the girls had to spend more quality time together so when the year ended they were informed they were going to a different school than us and so they were send to an all private girl school, we didn't see them until 5 grade only Neji and Gaara got to talk Hinata and Temari but only because they were family, we really didn't think the changing school was going to work but when 5 grade started we began to hear rumors that 5 girls had just entered the school and that they were suppose to be really pretty and rumors spread that they were expelled from the other school because all the other girls were jealous of them which was not true they changed school because our families goal was reached they had become best friends due to the fact that after the first month being in the new school they realize that they had the same celebrity crushed so now it was time that all 11 of us became best friends and if possible more than that, but the girls had changed they weren't the same little girls they dressed different acted different and well I am sorry but total bitch queens so the rumor of being expelled because the girls were jealous became the official story and girls here started to get jealous of them, so then we it was our turn to meet them so our families organized a dinner where we will meet the girls, all of us thought it was going to be a complete disaster we just didn't see us being best friends we didn't get a chance to look at them in school so we didn't even know how they looked liked not even Gaara remembered her sister nor Neji her cousin, so we were all very nervous but surprisingly when we saw them we clicked after an hour being together we became best friends a group and we new we were popular, we were just meant to be friends and since that night we were never apart, so we decided that we need to for something to keep our group together and on the night we all became inseparable the rules were created" Sasuke stopped and made a look that indicated that the story about how everything began had ended and that the real problems began, Sakura just gasped and closed her eyes she new the hard part was coming.

**So guys what you think? please review and keep reading REVIEWS MAKE ME =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys so I am back please review reviews make my day really u have no idea how happy I am when I get review is like YAY party =) so come on review thnx**

**Chapter21.-two secret rules**

Sakura just gasped and closed her eyes she new the hard part was coming.

"Ok, so here comes the hard part we are going to tell you all the rules" Shikamaru explained

"But, I already now every single one" Sakura said confused

"No I mean I am going to tell you what happen that night the we created the rules. I am going to tell you the complete set of rules, but first you have to promise that you wont tell anyone because by me telling you well I am basically breaking the vote of silence that we have" Shikamaru said

"Yeah sure I promise" Sakura said really confident

"Ok so here goes nothing, it all started on that evening were we all met, me we guys were sitting on the couch in the Uchiha mansion when we heard the doors open and then……"

---------FLASHBACK-------

"So are you guys ready to see the girls after 3 years?" Kiba asked

"Not really didn't you hear the rumors they say they're bitches" Naruto said

"Excuse me but one of those 'bitches' is my sister" Gaara replied

"And my cousin" Neji pointed out

"You guys don't even remember them" Shikamaru said

"Well that doesn't mean we are not related" Gaara said

"Guys shut up I hear the doors" Sasuke said

"Are we excited!?" Naruto asked clearly making fun of Sasuke

"Shut up, I just want to see if they are as cute as everyone said"

"Again, that's my sister your talking about!!!" Gaara was getting mad "And again you don't even remember her" Sasuke said slapping Gaara on the head

"Ouch what was that for?" Gaara replied while everyone laughed

"For annoying me" Sasuke said with a simple voice

"So the rumors are true" the girls that had entered with out the guys noticing were standing in front of them in what seemed like a well plan shape two on the back but to the side so you could see them, then 2 more in front of them but more inside so they wouldn't block the other 2 and finally the one who was talking with blond hair was in front looking as confident as ever just like the other four girls "Our guys are cute"

"Our guys?!" Sasuke snapped "hey guys did you hear they think they are one of us isn't that cute?" Sasuke started laughing which caused the others to laugh with him

"So you must be Sasuke" the girl at the front eyed Sasuke form top to bottom "they were right your cute and…"

"Yeah, keep dreaming" Sasuke had a smug smiled on his face

"arrogant" the girl smiled at the look in Sasuke's expression "my name is Ino this is Temari, Matsuri, Tenten and Hinata" As Ino said their names the girls smiled

"What's up bro don't you remember your little sister" Temari asked looking at Gaara looking glorious

"What ever" Gaara responded not even looking at her, the girls could act all confident but the boys were trained they all knew how to keep their cool

"Hello I am Naruto, you must be beautiful…..I mean Hinata" Naruto told Hinata which made her giggle until Ino glared at her and she just looked at Naruto and turned her face away from him

"So I see you trained them well…Ino" Sasuke said

"And what about you Sasuke, I mean you don't even let Gaara looked at her own sister" Ino smirked

"Nobody trained us" Kiba was behind Ino so fast that it took her by surprise when he whisper in her ear "this is just how we are"

"Hey relax tough boy you might loose control of your cool" a girl with brown hair said as she sat down on the couch next to Gaara

"And you are?" Kiba asked

"I am the reminder of what you cant have baby" the girl said in a mocking tone of voice

"You wish bitch" Kiba shouted

"I don't think you want to start anything with her" a girl also with brown hair said as she laid her back on the nearest wall as Matsuri laughed "I know I wouldn't"

"OOO scary" Kiba said but then he turned pale and the boys had all their mouths hanging open when they realized Matsuri was not in the couch anymore but behind Kiba with her arms around him and whisper in his ear "you have no idea"

"Matsuri stop it" Ino demanded

"Hummm" Matsuri unwrapped her arms and walked back to the couch

"I know you guys are having fun seeing who is cooler but you do realize that we are suppose to be getting along right?" Shikamaru said from where he was sitting

"We know that Shika we are just seeing if the rumors of our knew friends are true" Sasuke said smiling at Ino

"Ok so this is how is going to work" Ino started to say looking at everyone "we know you are the popular kids in school but now we are here so we are going to let everyone now that we are the new popular group and we don't take orders form you so just keep the hell out of our way ok?" Ino finished and just snapped her fingers which mad the girls be by her side in that second and walking towards the door the next, but when they got there Kiba was already blocking the door, and Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru were closing the other exists

"You know your really funny" Sasuke who was still sitting on the edge of the couch laughing "I mean you really believe that you can just come and do things your way" Sasuke got up and started to walk around the room "I mean I think that is really funny don't you think Gaara?"

"Its hilarious man" Gaara responded

"Well let me tell you Ino that its not going to work that way, look we don't like you and you don't like us but we need to become best friends so we are going to stay in this room until we get along ok?" Sasuke said sitting again

"Man, you are the most arrogant, annoying and stupid guy I ever met, and you know what!?" Ino shouted

"What?" Sasuke said smiling

"I think we are going to be great friends" Ino said laughing but really serious

"Haha, lets start over shall we?" Sasuke said as he gesture for the girls to sit down "My name is Sasuke, pleasure to meet you again"

"I am Ino and the pleasure is mine" Ino said and then gesture her friends to say her names

"I am Tenten"

"Hi, I am Hinata"

"My name is Matsuri"

"I am Temari"

"Nice to meet you again girls" Sasuke said this are my friends

"What's up I am Kiba"

"They call me Naruto"

"I am Gaara"

"Hey my name is Neji"

"This is such a drag but ok what ever my name is Shikamaru"

"Ok so now that we all no each other lets see how are we going to work out the whole school thing" Kiba asked

"Well we need to make our own group you know to form a better friendship I mean we have to be friend until we take our family business" Tenten said

"Yeah but is not like we are not going to meet new people and what if we agree with them more than we agree with each other" Naruto replied

"Well yeah but you know what our parents have discussed since we were baby's some of us might have to get married to each other so we have to stick together" Hinata commented

"Look our parents say a lot of things and some are true and other are not but they do expect us to be like a family and be really close, so we have to try to make that happen, and is going to be difficult if we make new best friends at school so we need to make some rules so nothing can break us apart" Sasuke said confident

"Yeah that's a good idea I mean we can make new friends but if we have our own group and rules then we don't have to worry about our bond breaking" Ino said

"Brilliant" Neji said

"Ok but those anyone know what the rules have to be?" Shikamaru asked half asleep

"Well we can think of them but they have to be top secret so nobody can try to break them" Temari assured them

"No that wont work" Shikamaru replied yawing

"Why not?" Temari asked

"Because if people don't know that we have a group of our own and that we follow certain rules then it can cause problems"

"How so?" Matsuri asked

"Agh why do I have to explain it…man this is such a drag" Shikamaru said

"Shika you screwed yourself up bringing it up so now you have to explain" Sasuke told him

"OK" Shikamaru said "look lets say that we have a rule that says we cant date anybody else that is not in the group but since the rules are a secret nobody know that apart from us, so a guy asks you out how are you going to explain that you cant date him, but if he know that you cant date him then he wont ask you and you would save yourself all that trouble and also if someone wants to join our group its better that they now they cant because they know the rules we follow" Shikamaru finished explaining with a yawn

"Your right" Tenten said surprised

"Yeah he is the brain of the group" Neji said

"Ok so what do you suggest we do Shikamaru?" Temari asked

"Well we can make to sets of rules one that the whole school should know and another than only we now"

"Excellent plan Shika" Naruto punched Shikamaru on the shoulder

"Ok so what are the rules going to be for school I mean" Hinata asked

"I know" Ino who was write for a long time said confidently

"Lets hear it" Kiba said

"Ok so the rules are:1--Everybody belongs to a group and has to stick with it. Ex: popular guy with popular girl and nerd guy with nerd girl

2--The popular kids rule the school and diced what goes and what dose not.

3--There are no new additions to the popular kids group No exceptions."

"Those are great, perfect" Naruto said

"Totally" Tenten replied

"Ok so now that we have our rules for school what about the other ones" Gaara asked

"Well I think that we only need one more rule" Sasuke said

"Ok and what is that?" Matsuri asked

"Nothing can come in between our friendship, not a boy nor a girl we always stick together and no matter what we are a family and above all we protect and help each other" Sasuke said

"Man that's deep pretty boy" Gaara said

"Ok girls can you turn your head to that window for a just a second" Sasuke asked politely

"Why?" Temari asked

"Just one second"

"Ok"

"Ouch!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled as the girls heard Sasuke punch him and say I told you not to call me pretty boy

"You can turn now" Kiba told them

"Are you ok bro" Temari asked when she saw that Gaara was out of breath

"I am ok it happens a lot" Gaara said holding one hand out

"Ok back to the rules" Tenten said "That is a great rule Sasuke but I think we need one more"

"Why?!" everyone asked

"Well just count we are five girls and six guys and we are suppose to end up together we need one more girl and if we don't make another rule that outlaws the rule of not letting one into the group then we are going to have a problem in the future" Tenten explained

"Yeah that's right" Kiba said

"She is our brain" Ino explained

"Ok so how about this" Neji started "there can be additions to the groups so at the end we are even in boys and girls but everyone of us has to approve of the new addition and the new addition has to go thru a set of steps until we decide she is ready to join us"

"Wo0ow that is good Neji" Tenten congratulate him

"Thank you" Neji said smiling at her

"Ok I like it but how about this if the new member is a girl then we the girls get to decide what she has to go through and if it's a guy you guys get to decide" Ino said

"Buts that's not fair because we don't need any male additions to the group" Naruto said

"Well what if we get boyfriend out of the group and we want him in" Matsuri asked

"She has a point" Shikamaru said

"Ok so if it's a girl you decide if it's a boy we decide deal?" Sasuke asked Ino

"Ok deal but we cant tell anyone about this conversation it has to be our secret nobody outside our group can now this other two rules ok?" Ino said

"Deal" everyone said at the same time

---------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so that's the story" Shikamaru told Sakura

"Interesting but I have a question?" Sakura said

"Ok shoot" Shikamaru said

"How am I going to enter you group if they hate me" Sakura said smiling

"That's the part I was worried about but Sasuke think you can handle it" Shikamaru said

"I can, just tell" Sakura told them

"Ok look baby, you know the rule we all have to approve and for us to approve you have to go thought some challenges that the girls put you trough so you can become one of them" Sasuke explained

"Ok and what type of challenges?" Sakura asked suspiciously

"We don't know Ino comes up with them in the spot" Shikamaru said

"Ok, I can handle that" Sakura said confidently "But how do they know that I want to become one of them?"

"Well I am going to tell them that you are my girlfriend…." Sasuke started to say

"Ok so then I am in I mean they have to consider me right?" Sakura said

"No that is for the guys when I tell them you my girl friend they will consider you a possibility but for the girls to consider you well you have to show them that you have what it takes to be one of them" Sasuke explained

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Sakura ask

"Well that's where Shikamaru comes in" Sasuke said "Shika is the 15th she has five days to get ready I just need you to tell her that she is going"

"What do you mean tell her…….Oh HELL NO!!!" Shikamaru said getting up "I already told her the story and I am cool with her and all but there is no way in hell I am asking her I mean do you want her to kill me" Shikamaru started to shout

"Come on Shika I need your help, she might not be Ino but she is the closest thing to her and if she takes her and says that she is cool with her Ino would have to consider please I am begging man " Sasuke pleaded

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but please Shikamaru I am up for anything" Sakura pleaded as well

"This is such a drag…..I just got off a fight with her and now I am walking right into another one" Shikamaru said defeated

"Thank you so much man" Sasuke got up and gave his friend a hug

"You do know she is going to kill me right?" Shikamaru told him

"Ok so when are you going to tell her?" Sasuke asked

"I am suppose to meet her at nine so I'll tell her then" Shikamaru said laying on the grass again getting ready for another nap

"Shikamaru I don't mean to scare you but its 9:10 already" Sakura said looking up from her watch but she could no longer see Shikamaru

"Where did he go?" she asked Sasuke

"Well he is late and that's not good" Sasuke said sitting in the grass and gesturing Sakura to sit next to him

"So do you really think this is going to work?" Sakura asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and they both looked at the sky full of stars

"Don't worry baby you wont be one of us in no time"

**Ok so what do you think? I am so sorry that it took me forever but I had my exams and then….well something happen haha but I am back with new ideas please review and keep reading if you guys don't review I don't know if I should keep writing because I am not sure if you guys like my story so please review and if you have any ideas just tell me ok =) REVIEW!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I am back and let me tell you I am so excited two b righting again I know it has been kind of a lot of explanations in the last chapters but that's over I hope you like them and please review**

**I don't own NARUTO…..sadly**

**Chapter22.- Are you fucking crazy**

"Are you ready to order madam?" the waiter made a gesture to Temari trying to take her order for the third time

"I think I am going to give him five more minutes" Temari answer in a polite tone

"As you wish" the waiter filled her glass of water again and left

Temari took her phone out and started to text but when she was going to press send she heard a tray fell to the ground and when she looked up she realized that Shikamaru was apologizing to the waiter whose tray was now not the ground and started running towards her table.

"I am so sorry baby but I had…." Shikamaru started to explain

"Don't worry about it" Temari said with a cold tone "I mean I had fun looking at everybody talking to someone and me waiting for my boyfriend you should try it sometime"

"Oh come on" Shikamaru extended his arm so now he was touching Temari's "I said I was sorry I got distracted with Sasuke"

"So Sasuke is more important than me?" Temari said pulling her hand free

"No baby don't say that, is just that he needed my help and I couldn't say no" Shikamaru said extending his hand to take Temari's again

"Ok let's just eat" Temari said still in a cold tone but then just smiled and Shikamaru new that the fight was over. They had a really nice dinner they talked and laughed and when they were done Shikamaru invited Temari to take a walk with him.

"Shikamaru, isn't this a beautiful night?" Temari sighed looking at the sky

"Not as beautiful as you" Shikamaru responded kissing Temari's hand

"You're the best" Temari said "but hey why did Sasuke needed your help?"

"Oh that well…." Shikamaru stopped walking "actually he needs your help more than mine I am just the messenger"

"And if he needs my help, why didn't he ask me directly?" Temari asked suspicious

"Because, he knew you would say no but he thinks that if I ask you then you will help him?" Shikamaru confessed

"Ok…..so what those he need?" Temari asked afraid

"Well…..its nothing really….he just well…. I mean is like…"Shikamaru couldn't find the right words

"Shika just tell me already?" Temari was now more afraid

"Ok, but first you have to know that Sasuke is really happy and that it would mean a lot to him and also it would mean a lot to me" Shikamaru said

"Ok just freaking tell me already" Temari said a little annoyed

"Ok Sasuke has a girlfriend" Shikamaru blurred out

"What!?" Temari asked in disbelief

"Yes, he has a girlfriend and he loves her, and well you know what that means" Shikamaru explained

"Oh my god, he wants her in?" Temari said each word indifferently

"Yes" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hands on his own "he wants her to go to girls night out so you guys can see that she can be one of us" Shikamaru said this in a very soft tone but had no response from Temari

"So…" Shikamaru looked into Temari's eyes

"…" Temari was speechless

"Baby are you going to help him or not?" Shikamaru asked shaking Temari

"Well, if you say he is happy, I guess I can be nice" Temari said in a sweet tone

"Thank you , so much Temari I know you could get her in"

"What!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari screamed

"Ooops" was the only thing Shikamaru could think of

"Sasuke wants ME to bring her?" Temari said in disbelief

"Yes, I know it's a surprise but…." Shikamaru started to explain

"Are you guys fucking crazy, if I bring anyone to girls night out Ino is going to kill me"

"Come on baby if you say she is with you she will be off the hook" Shikamaru said

"I don't know Shika I mean I don't even know her"

"Temari don't be like that if you met her you would like her, come on just meet her tomorrow and if you are sure she won't be able to handle it then I won't ask again" Shikamaru explained

"…" Temari said nothing

"Temari please for me" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's by the cheeks and kissed her

"Agh ok but if I am not impressed tomorrow there is no way that she is coming to girls night out" Temari said and you could hear that there was threat in her tone

"You are the best" Shikamaru kissed her again "Temari…"

"Yes" Temari asked

"I think our pretty boy is in love" Shikamaru chuckled

"Who knew Sasuke would fall in love" Temari said a little more comprehension in her voice

"I know, well ok I have to go he is going to tell the guys tonight about her but don't worry you don't have to tell the girls until you meet her" Shikamaru kissed Temari goodbye and headed for his room

---------------Somewhere on the street----------------

"I can't believe I have to look for Naruto" Kiba was walking in a familiar street "If he is not here I am leaving" Kiba walked towards the door of a very elegant restaurant with the name NARA'S in big green black letters "excuse me I am looking for my friend" Kiba said to the security guard on the front door "can I come in?" Kiba asked politely

"I am sorry kid but nobody can enter here if they don't have a reservation and I doubt that you have one so please leave" the security guard responded in a mocking tone

"Ok, I don't think you want to kick me out you see I am Kiba Inuzuka I am Shikamaru Nara's best friend" Kiba smiled

"Ok yeah right you know how many kids tell me that a day?" the guard said laughing

"I don't care, just let me in so I can't see if my stupid friend is in there" Kiba said a little annoyed

"You know what I am going to do for you kid I am going to call the police and the press so Kiba Inuzuka can have his 15 minutes of fame" the guard laugh

"Ok, you asked for it" Kiba took her phone out and dialed a number "you are going to regret this"

"Hello"

"Hey what's up man?"

"Nothing, where are you Kiba we have an all guy meeting did you find Naruto yet?"

"Well I am looking!, but this stupid security guard won't let me in to the stupid restaurants to see if Naruto is in there" Kiba said looking at the body guard

"Oh and in what restaurant are you?"

"Why do you think I called you, I am at Nara's" Kiba said "You know how Naruto loves the drinks here"

"Oh yeah I see the problem" Shikamaru said "well did you tell him your my friend?"

"No Shika I didn't think of that" Kiba said sarcastically "now can you please tell me how to get in"

"Ok calm down, god this is such a drag" Shikamaru replied "what's the guard's name?"

"Why does that matter?" Kiba asked annoyed

"Just tell me"

"Ok, wait" Kiba walked towards the guard and saw that his name tag said Inari "his name is Inari" he said

"Ok, I know him" Shikamaru said

"Ok and how the hell those that help me you idiot" Kiba was so annoyed now

"Ok chill, just tell him that Shikamaru Nara says that I think is a great idea that he want to buy a sports card for his sister"

"Ok that's weird" Kiba said

"Just do it and he will know that you do know me, and when you find Naruto come right back here ok?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Kiba said hanging up

"OK, so what Shikamaru couldn't get you in?" the guard told him still making fun of him

"Shikamaru says that he thinks is a great idea that you want to buy a sports car for you sister" Kiba said

"Wait, how do you know that, Shikamaru is the only one that knows I told him when….." the guard stopped talking and looked at Kiba "so you do really know Shikamaru"

"Duh, and he would love for me to find our friend so I can go back to school" Kiba said walking towards the door

"Of course come in please" the guard open the door for Kiba who entered to an amazing restaurant, it was big and the light were in such a manner that it looked like the sun was right on the roof, each table had a chandelier different from the other one the glasses were pure crystal and the plates had different symbols it was clearly a restaurant for rich people, Kiba didn't even stop to look at the glory of the restaurant he had been there a lot of times so he walked towards the bar, and he didn't have to look to hard to see a head with yellow hair placed on the table with more than seven empty bottle in front of it "Man, he wants to hide and he comes to the restaurant that Shikamaru's dad owns" Kiba started to walk towards him

"Hey fox boy" Kiba said sitting in front of Naruto

"Huh?" Naruto said putting her head up

"Supp?" Kiba said

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"Well, I want a glass of Diaka vodka but I see you already finished all their bottles" Kiba said gesturing at the bottles in front of Naruto

"Kiba, can you leave now?" Naruto asked serving more vodka into his glass

"Nope can do, I have orders to bring you back to school" Kiba said taking the glass from Naruto and drinking it himself

"Well I am not going back, Hinata dumped me man why would I go back?" Naruto asked

"Idiot, why do you think Sasuke send me because he is a good guy?" Kiba filled up his glass again and gulped the vodka in a second "Look you really messed up, we all did but Hinata loves you and she is really worried because…" Kiba was cut off by Naruto who started to scream in joy

"What! She is worried so that means I have a chance?" Naruto asked mostly to himself

"Duh!!" Kiba said standing up, he clearly new that Naruto was ready to leave

"I have to get to school fast" we that said Naruto ran towards the door leaving Kiba behind

"I come pick him up and he leaves me" Kiba chuckled and started heading towards the door but was stopped by a waiter

"Excuse me sir" the waiter said a little afraid of Kiba

"Yes" Kiba replied

"Here" the waiter handed him a piece of paper, Kiba opened it and realized it was the check for Naruto's table

"What the fuck!!!!" Kiba yelled as he saw the large number that was printed in the paper next to the word TOTAL

"Cash or credit?" The waiter asked

**Hey guys I am sorry for making you wait but my life is just a mess right now and I apologize because I don't think that the story has been great but I am doing my best if you have any suggestions please tell me….read and review =)**


End file.
